


Bad weeds grow tall... and Hot Dogs are always out

by Flauschvieh



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M, Sexual Content, m/m - Freeform, slight rape
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flauschvieh/pseuds/Flauschvieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der Balamb Garden gibt Cifer Almasy eine zweite Chance...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ein neuer alter Schüler

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry wegen den etwas drögen Kapielnamen.. das ist im Deutschen wirklich nicht so einfach.. Hoffe es macht trotzdem 'Spaß' zu lesen (Nicht von den Warnings abschrecken lassen! ;o)

_No one knows what it's like_  
 _To be the bad man_  
 _To be the sad man_  
 _Behind blue eyes_  
  
 _And no one knows_  
 _What it's like to be hated_  
 _To be faded to telling only lies_  
  
 _But my dreams they aren't as empty_  
 _As my conscious seems to be_  
  
 _No one knows what its like_  
 _To be mistreated_  
 _To be defeated_  
 _Behind blue eyes..._  
  
 _(Behind blue Eyes - Limp Bizkit)_  
  
\------------------------------------------  
  
„Trüüüübe Aussichten...“ Selphie beschlug die verregnete Scheibe mit dem Atem und malte mit ihrem Finger einen Smiley.  
„Yo", gab Irvine über die Schulter zurück und beugte sich über ihr Spielbrett. Seine 10 Mann starke Armee aus roten Plasiksoldaten ragte wie ein Mauer gegen die verbliebenden 5 Figürchen von Xell auf.  
  
„Denn jetzt wird General Hausers Infanterie die verbleibenden, widerspenstigen Rebellen der Hot Dog Armee über den Jordan schicken“, triumphierte der Schütze. Er ließ die Finger knacken und würfelte - eine 6.  
Irvine gab ein Jauchzen von sich.  
Gezielt näherte sich seine Hand in kreisenden Bewegungen einer der blauen Figuren und schnickste sie vom Tisch.  
  
„Arg!“ Xell ächzte. „Vergiss es, Irvine. Die Truppen ziehen sich für heute vor Eurer Beknacktheit zurück und empfehlen sich.“  
Er klaubte den Spielkarton unter seinem Hintern hervor, auf dem er so halb gesessen hatte und warf ihn auf den Tisch.  
  
„Der Verlierer räumt ein“, verkündete Irvine und langte zur Seite um Selphie, die noch immer neben ihm auf der Bank kniete einen Klaps auf den Hintern zu geben.  
„Heeyy, lass das Irvy!“ kam es promt gekräht als Antwort.  
  
'Irvy.' Xell stellte es innerlich alle Nackenhaare auf. Das mit Irvine und Selphie konnte doch nichts werden.  
  
Squall und Rinoa, ja die passten gut zusammen... und auf seine Mithilfe bei den beiden war er immer noch stolz. Das mit den Ringen war schon eine feine Sache gewesen  
  
Aber die beiden...  
Irvine gluckste. „Xell, du schuldest mir immer noch deine Ifrit Karte.“ Sein Blick hing noch halb auf Selphies hintern und er sah Xells widerstrebendes Nicken nur aus den Augenwinkeln.  
  
„Klar... geb ich dir später. Muss ich erst aus'm Quartier holen.“  
Er seufzte. Warum wollte Irvine ausgerechnet diese Karte. Sie war eine seiner liebsten (und stärksten, denn Xells Deck war ohnehin nicht all zu ansehnlich...)  
  
„Na..“ Er hievte sich hoch. „Dann lass ich euch beiden mal alleine, hab Hunger.“ Xell klemmte sich das Spiel unten den linken Arm und hob den rechten zum Gruß, als er sich zum gehen wandte.  
  
„Biiis dann!“ Selphie winkte ihm und versuchte es auch noch weiter als Irvine sie längst mit sanfter Gewalt zu sich hinunter gezogen und ihr einen Kuss aufgezwungen hatte.  
  
Xell verdrehte leicht die Augen. Hey es war schön seine Freund zu verkuppeln und wenn sie glücklich miteinander waren....  
Xell war da ja gar nicht so, aber musste denn wirklich _jeder_ im Garden sich um diese Zeit verlieben und wie die Kletten aneinander hängen. Musste am nahenden Weihnachten liegen...  
  
Squall und Rinoa,  
Irvine und Selphie,  
Direktor Cid der wieder glücklich mit seiner Edea war...  
Shou und irgend so ein Kerl aus der Bibliothek.  
  
Mh, moment, Quistis. Jo die war auch noch alleine. Oder 'zu haben' wenn er es anders drehte. Aber sie war nicht sein Typ, und noch viel weniger war er wohl ihr Typ.  
  
Xell stellte sich in an der Hot Dog Warteschlange an.  
Vielleicht sollte er sich wirklich auch ein Mädel suchen. So was zum knutschen war um diese Zeit sicher nicht schlecht.  
  
Gerade war Xell an der Reihe da ertönte das wohlbekannte 'Bling – bling – bling~' der Sprechansage und man hörte Squalls gedämpfte Stimme, die gerade einen Satz vollendete und Cid, der etwas darauf antwortet.  
Dann erhob Squall die Stimme als er sich an die Schüler wandte:  
  
„Achtung eine kurze Durchsage:  
Der Garden bekommt einen neuen Schüler [... normalerweise müsste ich das nicht extra ausrufen...aber in dem Fall..] es ist jemand den ihr alle kennt [....freundlich ausgedrückt] er war schon früher Schüler dieses Gardens und möchte eine zweite Chance [... wenn Cid darauf besteht] Bitte versucht ihm gegenüber nicht zu voreingenommen zu sein [ ..... ] - danke. Und Xell, Selphie, Quistis, Irvine, kommt bitte ins Direktorzimmer.“  
  
'Bling – bling – bling~'  
  
Zähneknirschend räumte Xell seinen Platz und lehnte den ihm angebotenen Hot Dog der Verkäuferin ab.  
Selphie und Irvine zogen schon an ihm vorbei aus der Mensa und Xell folgte ihnen.  
  
Er machte sich keine Gedanken wer der neue, alte Schüler sein sollte.  
Er war nicht nachtragend, im allgemeinen.... allerdings...  
  
Ein etwas mulmiges Gefühl machte sich in Xells Magengegend breit und er hatte den Gedanken nicht zu ende denken können, als er aus der Aufzugkabine trat, denn plötzlich war sein Kopf wie leer gefegt.  
Er betrat das Direktorzimmer, entdeckte den Neuen, sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Es war  -  
  
„Cifer?!“  
  
Blaue stechende Augen, eine Narbe darüber, blondes kurzes Haar... und Cifer trug immer noch diesen, nun etwas abgetragenen weißen Mantel dessen Farbe langsam aber sicher ins Gräuliche abdriftete.  
  
Irvine, Selphie und die anderen waren schon versammelt und standen im Halbkreis um Cifer, schweigend. Raijin und Fujin hatten ihren alten Freund begleitet.  
Einzig Direktor Cid trug ein wohlwollendes Lächeln das sich nun in Xell Richtung wandte.  
  
„Hallo Hasenfuß“, grüße Cifer den zu letzte angekommenen.  
Wie er es hasste.. wie Xell dieses Wort hasste. Es interessierte ihn auch kaum das es nun neutral, fast amüsiert aus Cifers Mund klang und nicht gehässig.  
  
„Er?! Warum er?!“ sprudelte Xell hervor.  
  
Squall stützt die Stirn in die Hand, wie er es immer tat, wenn es ihm am liebsten wäre wenn eine Situation ohne ihn weiterlaufen würde.  
  
„Xell, sei ruhig....“  
  
Aber diese konnte nicht. Mit einem Satz hatte Xell sich vor Cifer aufgebaut, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt.  
„Einen Dreck werd ich! Klar, nehmen wir doch am besten auch noch Artemisia [... Artemisia ist tot.] auf! Oder ein paar galbadianische Soldaten [... Xell, bitte] oder gleich Monster! Der hintergeht uns doch wieder! [... halt den Mund] Wahrscheinlich gründet er als erstes den Ordnungsdienst neu!“  
  
„Xell, sei ruhig!“  
  
Squalls Stimme war schneidet, bestimmt, wie die anderen ihn selten zuvor gehört hatten.  
Selbst Rinoa warf ihrem Freund einen besorgten Seitenblick zu.  
  
Auch Xell stockte. Das letzte mal das Squall ihn so angefahren hatte war damals im Fernsehstudio gewesen wo er seinen Mund ebenfalls nicht hatte halten können und so unbeabsichtigt ihren Garden verriet.  
  
Er verstummt tatsächlich, bebte leicht vor unterdrückter Erregung. Jeder der Anwesenden wusste, das sein persönlicher Groll gegen Cifer bei weitem größer war als die Wut die man auf Cifer auf Grund seines Verrats haben konnte.  
  
„Als Seed solltest du wissen, das persönliche Gründe...“ Squalls Stimme war wieder leiser geworden, er klang fast müde und war sehr froh als Cid ihm den Part abnahm.  
  
„Meine Herrschaften. Ich bin sicher Herr Almasy hat sich geändert und möchte bei uns einen Neuanfang beginnen. Er war einmal ein vollwertiges Mitglied unseres Gardens, und selbst nach seinem... Überlauf hat er doch nur treu meiner Frau Edea gedient. Er konnte ja nicht wissen.... [... wusste er nicht?] das sie von Artemisia kontrolliert wurde.“  
  
Er reichte Cifer die Hand der sie höflich nahm. „Ich danken Ihnen.“  
  
Xell zischte leise und Selphie rempelte ihn mit dem Ellenbogen an.  
  
„Cifer hat sich mal geändert“, erklärte Rai-Jin unnötigerweise. „Und wir freuen uns mal wieder hier im Garden sein zu dürfen.“  
  
Fujin nickte leicht, obwohl man ihr ansah, das ihr Raijins Worte missfielen. „Dankbarkeit.“  
  
Quistis seufzte. Sie löste ihr Arme aus der Verschränkung und schüttelte den Kopf. „Versuchen wir es. Es sollte schon klappen wenn sich alle zusammen raufen.“ Damit verließ sie als erste den Raum, im hinausgehen Xell einen eindringlichen Blick zuwerfend.  
  
Dieser schlug mit der Faust auf den Boden und veharrte in der Hocke, bis alle den Raum verlassen hatten, außer Squall, Cifer und Direktor Cid.  
  
Cifer hob die Schultern. „Wird schon werden.“ Er grinste zu Squall hinüber. „Hey Squall, lass uns mal wieder trainieren... ich bin gespannt darauf zu sehen wie gut der Held ist, der unsere Welt vor der bösen Hexe gerettet hat.“  
  
Squall antwortet nichts und Cid seufzte, Cifer die Aufnahmepapier reichend. „Mir wäre es lieber, sie würden sich eingehend auf die nächste Seed Prüfung vorbereiten. Es liegt wohl in Ihrem eigenen Interesse diese diesmal zu bestehen.“  
  
„Ja, klar.“ Cifer nahm die Papier entgegen, sein Grinsen schwand leicht. „Ich streng mich an.“  
  
Damit deutete er eine leichte Verbeugung an und zog an Xell vorbei nach draußen, ohne auch nur in seine Richtung zu sehen.


	2. Ein mysteriöser Chatpartner

„Tut mir leid, Hot Dogs sind für heute aus.“

„Schon wieder?!“ Xell stellt fest das sein Tag einfach nicht besser werden wollte. Dabei hatte er sich so beeilt...

„Der letzte ging grade raus..“

Verzweifelt glitt Xells Blick an der Verkäuferin vorbei über die Auslagen.  
„Was haben Sie denn noch übrig?“

„Nun wir hätten da noch leckeren Kartoffelsalat und, uhm, belegte Brötchen mit Schinken.“  
Der Blonde schenkte der Aushilfskraft einen kuriosen Blick. Der Kartoffelsalat sah aus, als hätte er die Konsistenz von Gummi...

„Ne danke...“ Da hungerte er lieber.  
Die Hände in den Hosentaschen trollte Xell sich aus der Mensa.

Das Schicksal meinte es an diesem Tag wirklich nicht gut mit dem Faustkämpfer, denn als er um die Ecke bog und den Gang zur Mensa entlang trottete, musste er feststellen wer den letzten Hot Dog ergattert hatte.  
Seid wann machte sich Cifer etwas aus heißen Würstchen?  
Vermutlich seitdem er herausgefunden hatte, das sie Xells Leibspeise darstellten...

Das Gesicht des Blonden verfinsterte sich. Den Triumph eines gierigen Blickes wollte er Cifer nicht gönnen und so starrte er beharrlich vor sich auf den Boden als er die kleine Gruppe passierte.

„Hm“, hörte er Cifer sagen. „Gar nicht schlecht die Dinger, was meint ihr? Daran könnte man sich gewöhnen...“

„Jo, die sind mal richtig lecker.“

„Zustimmung.“

..............

Xell beschleunigte seinen Schritt und lenkte in den großen Rundgang in der Haupthalle des Gardens ein.

Das Plätschern des Wassers ließ ihn ein wenig seinen Ärger vergessen und hob seine Stimmung als er in den Gang zur Bibliothek einbog.

Xell hatte gleich Nachhilfe. Das hieß: Er gab Nachhilfe, über das Chatprogramm des Gardens. Als voll ausgebildeter SeeD der nicht gerade mit einer Mission beschäftigt war, hatte er seinen Teil zur Ausbildung der Jüngeren beizutragen.  
Mit Zaubern kannte sich der Faustkämpfer nur wenig aus – diesen Job hatte sich Selphie gleich geschnappt. Er selbst griff den Kadetten im dem Bereich des physikalischer Angriff und der Verteidigung unter die Arme und den damit verbundenen, optimalen Stärke- und Körper- Kopplungen.

Da in seiner alten Klasse zur der Zeit immer unterrichtet wurde ging Xell in die Bibliothek und klemmte sich dort hinter einen der Rechner.

Er tippte seinen Initialen X.D. und sein Passwort ein und wartete auf mögliche Nachhilfeschüler... knapp 2 Stunden musste er diesen Job machen.  
Gut wenn keiner kam, da konnte man wenigstens nebenher daddeln.  
Aber Xell sah, das schon 3 Leute auf ihn warteten.

'Hi, habt ihr irgendwelche Fragen zu Kopplungen oder sonstigem was sich auf Angriff bzw. Abwehr bezieht?', hackte er seinen Standardsatz in die Tasten.

So lief das jedes mal ab...

Xell erklärte einem Mädchen welche Zauber sie am besten bei einer GF. verwenden sollte die Str-Kopplung besaß und wo sie diese drawen konnte.  
Einem anderen hielt er an wie geil die Str + 20% und 40% Abillity von Ifrit waren; dabei erinnerte er sich das er Irvine immer noch seine Ifrit Karte schuldete..

Seufzend öffnete er ein privates Fenster mit der dritten Person, Schülernummer 87, die bisher nichts gesagt hatte und fragte ob er helfen könne. Er kannte das schon... manche, meist Mädchen, waren zu schüchtern ihre Frage öffentlich zu stellen weil sie dachten es wären dumme Fragen.  
Xell vermied es an seine ersten Stunden in dem Bereich zurück zu denken und tippte den Eingabebutton an.

Eine Weil kam nichts zurück, dann nur die zwei Worte: Nein, danke.  
Xell zuckte die Achseln. Vielleicht war es nur ein Mitleser.

 

\---------------------

 

So vergingen zwei Wochen in denen Xell nicht viel tat ausser Cifer aus dem Weg zu gehen, mit Irvine zu spielen (und zu verlieren) und sich um die Hot Dogs in der Mensa zu kloppen.

Die Nachhilfeschüler in seinem Chat wechselten ständig, und um die Prüfungszeit wurden es wie gewohnt mehr...

Nur der mysteriöse Schüler mit der Nummer 87 war fast immer im Chat anzutreffen. Jedes mal schweigend, reagierte er nur auf Xells persönliche Anrede.  
Dann jedoch äußerst seltsam.  
Er wollte so gut wie nie etwas über das eigentliche Thema wissen sondern fragte Xell ganz belanglose Dinge über den Garden und zuletzt auch über ihn und die anderen.

Xell wusste nicht wieso er überhaupt auf diese Art mit diesem Schüler chattete aber er dachte sich, wenn es sich um ein einsames Mädel handelte was zu schüchtern war ihn in Wirklichkeit anzusprechen wollte er mal nicht so sein.

'Wie hast du dich gefühlt als ihr gegen Edea kämpfen musstet?', blinkte das private Nachrichtenfenster bei Xell auf, keine 10 Minuten nachdem er den Raum betreten hatte. Natürlich war es wieder Schüler Nummer 87.

Xell hatte es irgendwann aufgegeben sich zu wundern und dachte sich nicht mehr viel dabei. Irgendwie wurde der oder die anderen ihm auch zunehmend sympathisch.

'Naja, es ist schon übel gegen seine ähm Mutter kämpfen zu müssen. Aber sie war besessen, weißt du, da war das ja irgendwie was anderes..'

Von der anderen Seite kam ein verstehender Zuspruch.

'Und Squall hat uns vorher gesagt das wir Namen und Beziehung vergessen sollen. Sie war nur noch _ein_ Feind, unser Feind und den mussten wir schlagen! Genauso wie Cifer...'

Xell nahm die Finger von der Tastatur und fiel einen Augenblick in Gedanken. Er fühlte sich für den Moment in die damalige Situation zurück versetzt und konnte das Szenario praktischen vor seinem inneren Augen noch einmal abspielen.  
Erst das leise 'Pling' des Chats holte ihn in die Realität zurück.

'Cifer war verwirrt... hab ich gehört. Er war so froh über die Chance endlich zeigen zu können was in ihm steckt. Als Hexenritter... eine wichtige Position'

Xells Augenbrauen zog sich zusammen. Wollte der andere ihm tatsächlich einen Einblick in Cifers Psychischen Apparat geben und hoffte auch noch allen ernstes Xell würde Verständnis und Interesse zeigen?

Die andere Seite erzählte weiter das Cifer sich vermutlich einsam gefühlt haben musste und Xell drehte es den Magen um.  
Das ganze interessierte ihn herzlich wenig und er wollte es nicht hören.  
Cifer hatte sich doch auch immer einen Dreck darum geschert was mit anderen war. Damals im Waisenhaus schon. Ja, Cifer hatte sich einsam gefühlt und ihn zum Zeitvertreib verprügelt – schon klar.  
Xell beendete das Gespräch und loggte sich aus.

\-----------------------------

Als Xell das nächste mal den Chat betrat war er so lustlos wie selten. Wenn diese verdammt Nummer 87 ihm wieder mit Cifer auf die Nerven ging, oder einen anderen verbalen Fehlgriff tat, würde er sich dessen Akte geben lassen.

Der Blonde stöhnte auf als wieder das private Nachrichtenfenster aufploppte und bereitet sich darauf vor eine kurze, dezent höfliche Abfuhr zu geben, da las er die Worte:

'Übermorgen ist die praktische SeeD Prüfung – ich glaub' ich hab' Angst...'

Xell blinzelte und rieb sich den Nacken. Langsam legte er die Finger auf die Tasten zurück...  
Ja, richtig.. da war ja schon übermorgen. Diese Nummer 87 war also aus dem letzten Jahrgang.  
Kein wunder das ihm die Flatter ging.

Xell erinnerte sich nur zu gut an ihren ersten Einsatz in Dollet. Cids Ansprache davor war das schlimmste, sie ließ die Schmetterlinge im Magen erst richtig flattern.  
Der Blonde grinste leicht und schrieb

'Yo, aber mach dir mal keine Sorgen, das wird schon. Vor euch haben das schon ganz andere gepackt. Wenn du irgendwas über den generellen Ablauf wissen willst...'

\- 'Nein, ich mach das nicht zum ersten mal...aber danke'

\- 'Huh, du meinst du hast schon mal an der Prüfung teilgenommen?'

\- 'Ja, aber leider nicht bestanden. Naja war wohl weitestgehend meine Schuld.... *g*'

Xell überlegte was er darauf antworten sollte. Er, Quistis, Irvine und Selphie würden den Kadetten bei der Prüfung Hilfestellung geben ... das war alles was er wusste.  
Er konnte weder sagen um welche Mission es sich genau handelte, noch wie die Einteilung aussehen würde.  
Also sprach er seinem Chatpartner nur erneut Mut zu und verabschiedete sich als die 2 Stunden verstrichen waren.


	3. Die SeeD-Prüfung

Am nächsten Tag saßen Xell, Squall, Rinoa und Quistis in der Mensa und frühstückten. Vor Xell türmte sich ein Berg Hot Dogs auf. Auf Quistis' Frage wie er die Dinger schon am morgen zu sich nehmen konnte nuschelte er nur etwas von 'nachholen... gestern... Cifer'

Quistis seufzte. „Sagt mal, wo sind eigentlich Irvine und Selphie. Irvine hat gleich Unterricht in Klasse A 7.“  
„Die schlafen vermutlich noch“, überlegte Rinoa laut. Sie grinste und wischte Squall mit dem Finger einen Krümel aus dem Mundwinkel. Dieser warf ihr einen ärgerlichen Blick zu.  
„Xell, geh die beiden holen.“

„Was, jetzt!?“ Der Blonde gestikulierten auf sein Frühstück. „Selber schuld wenn die nichts essen wollen. Man...“  
Er stopfte sich so viele Hot Dogs wie reingingen in den Mund und nahm noch 2 als Reserve mit, bevor er Squalls Aufforderung folgte.

Dieser verfluchte Irvine. Vermutlich lag er mit Selphie im Bett und würde sich einen Dreck um Xells Weckversuche scheren.  
Er bog in Richtung Quartiere ein und betrat sein Zimmer um zuerst die Ifrit Karte zu holen. Vielleicht ließ sich Irvine damit ködern.

„Irvine?“ Xell klopfte. Keine Antwort.  
Er klopfte erneut und versuchte dann die Tür zu öffnen. Zu seinem nicht wirklichen Erstauen war abgesperrt.  
Ärgerlich schlug er mit der Faust gegen das Holz. „Hey, wegen dir ist mir mein Frühstück durch die Lappen gegangen also beweg' deinen Arsch!“  
So, das reichte... Gerade wollte Xell sich gerade zum gehen wende da hörte er von drinnen ein rascheln und verhaltenes Gähnen gefolgt von Stimmen.

„Was? Xell.. wasn los?“ Das war Selphie.  
„N' morgen“, kam Irvines fröhliche Antwort.  
Dann hörte Xell nur noch das Knarzen des Bett und leises Kichern. Er verdrehte die Augen und schob kurzerhand die Karte unter der Tür durch.  
„Quistis ist schon angepisst, also steht ihr besser auf...“, murmelte er und wandte sich ab.

Das „Kommen gleeiii~ch“ war noch bis in den Gang zu hören.

\--------------------------------------------

Zwei Stunden später kam Xell verschwitzt aus der Trainingshalle. 3 Archeodinos und 7 Gratts, kein schlechter Schnitt. Seine Muskeln zogen angenehm und pochten und seine Knöchel waren gerötet und leicht aufgerissen, als er vorsichtig die Handschuhe auszog.

Xell freute sich so auf eine verdiente heiße Dusche, aber Quistis machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Sie fing den Faustkämpfer auf halbem Weg ab und teilte ihm mit, das Squall ihn suche.  
„Ich glaube er will einige Formulare in den Klassen verteilt haben.“

Xell winkte ab. „Okay, 'kay.“ Dann musste seine Dusche eben bis nachher warten. Er joggte ein paar Schritte, dreht sich aber nochmal heruum als ihm ein Einfall kam. „Quis? Weißt du wo man die Nummern der Schüler mit Namen einsehen kann?“

Verwundert musterte ihn die blonde SeeD. „Wieso interessiert dich das? Ich glaub das geht nur vom Rechner in Squalls Büro aus...“

Xell tippte sich mit zwei Fingern an die Schläfe. „Yo, danke!“ und lief zum Aufzug.  
Quistis Blick folgte ihm. Ein Schulterzucken bevor sie sich abwandte.

\----------------------------------------------------

 

Der Haufen an Papierkram den Squall ihm auf lud war gigantisch.  
„Was ist das alles?“, krächzte Xell. Er konnte kaum über den schwankenden Stapel in seinen Händen hinwegsehen.

Squall machte einen unbestimmte Geste. „Formulare... Papiere... Unterlassungserklärungen und Informationsblätter...“ Er sah auf. „Alles wegen der praktischen Prüfung morgen. Ganz so praktisch ist sie nun mal doch nicht...“

„Man ey, wofür haben wir Schulrechner...“ Xell wisch gerade noch dem Türpfosten aus und balancierte in den Gang. Erst im Aufzug fiel ihm ein das er vergessen hatte Squall wegen der internen Daten zu fragen.

Im 2. Stock stieg er aus und wankte auf den ersten Klassenraum zu. Zum Glück hatte der Lehrer einen der Schüler vor die Tür geworfen, der ihm bereitwillig selbige offen hielt.

Von Klasse zu Klasse wurde der Berg kleiner und Xell hatte am ende nur noch seinen eigenen alten Klassenraum vor sich. Als er die Tür öffnete fiel ihm ein das ja Irvine gerade hier Unterricht gab.  
Und tatsächlich.  
Xell musste grinsen. Der anderen sah zerzaust aus, als wäre er gerade erst aufgestanden. Das Haar wirr und nur von dem großen Cowboyhut gebändigt. Die Morgenwäsche hatte er wohl auch komplett ausfallen lassen...

„Yo, morgen.“ Grüße Xell. Das Bild das Irvine ihm bot gab ihm Genugtuung dafür, das er ihn heute morgen hatte vor der Tür stehen lassen. „Ich soll diesen Kram hier austeilen von Squall.“

Irvine winkte leicht, ohne in seinem großspurigen Gelaber über Schusswaffen und Waffenkaliber inne zu halten und Xell begann in der ersten Reihe auszuteilen.

Wie gewöhnlich und wie er es auch selbst von früher kannte, waren die meisten Schüler nebenher an ihren Rechnern zu Gange und lange nicht alle lasen mit was Irvine dort vorne zum besten gab. Hier entdeckte Xell einen angeregten Chatplausch, dort ein laufendes Spiel und als er in die letzte Reihe kam grinste ihm Cifer entgegen. Fujin und Raijin saßen neben ihm und schienen von Irvines Unterricht nicht all zu mitgerissen...  
Raijin hatte sich mit verschränkten Armen zurück gelehnt und döste vor sich hin während Fujin auf den Ellenbogen abgestützt ins Leere starrte.  
„Langeweile“, teilte sie den anderen mit.

Wortlos legte ihnen Xell die Zettel hin.

„Jo der redet mal ziemlich viel wenn die Stunde lang ist. Ich hab mal Hunger...“  
Rajin langte nach vorne und klickte verschiedenen geöffnete Chatfenster durch. „Wie lang mal noch?“

„Endlosigkeit“, brummte Fujin.

Xell stellte fest das alle drei sonst was auf ihren Rechnern taten, nur nicht dem Unterricht folgen.  
Cifer sagte nichts. Xell bemerkte erst jetzt das der andere bisher davon abgesehen hatte einen höhnischen Kommentar über seinen Botengang zu verlieren. Sah Cifer nicht wirklich ähnlich.. jedenfalls dem Cifer nicht, den Xell von früher kannte.

Stirnrunzelnd teilte er die letzten Blätter an den Jungen auf dem Platz in der Ecke aus und verließ das Klassenzimmer.

 

Spätestens als er das heiße Wasser aufdrehte und genüsslich die Augen schloss, waren Cifer und Konsorten aus seinen Gedanken verschwunden.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

Der Tag der SeeD Prüfung begann für Ausbilder und Schüler gleichermaßen früh.  
Xell stöhnt als sein Wecker um 6 Uhr unschön in seine Ohrmuschel schrillte. Scheiß Teil. Warum musstest dieses scheiß Teil genau auf seiner scheiß Kopfhöhe auf dem scheiß Schränkchen stehen.  
Er gähnte, wollte nach dem Wecker greifen und schlug ihn dabei ausversehen hinten hinunter, was den Wecker allerdings nicht davon abhielt, weiter zu schrillen.  
„Scheiße!“  
Xell setzt sich auf und fischte nach dem Wecker, stellt ihn aus und warf ihn hinter sich aufs Bett.  
Gut. Jetzt war er wenigstens wach.

Eine Katzenwäsche, Training bei lauter Musik und zwei belegte Brötchen Später war Xell voller Tatendrang. Noch bevor die Sprechansage „Ich wiederhole“ von sich geben konnte spurtete der Faustkämpfer in Richtung Kartenleser los. Der Treffpunkt für die 12 Kadetten die die Prüfung absolvieren sollten, ebenso wie für die Helfer der SeeD-Prüfung.  
Er war einer der letzten.

Anstelle von Cid wies Squall die Kadetten ein.  
Er schweifte nicht aus, fragte nicht, ob jemand Angesichts des anstehenden, realen, Schlachtfeldes Furcht empfand, sondern beschränkte sich aufs wesentliche.  
Die Schüler dankten es ihm mit weniger Nervosität.

„Guten Morgen. Ich hoffe ihr seid alle fit und gebt euer bestes. Zur Mission: Wie haben Meldung erhalten, das in den Abwasserkanälen von Deling City vermehrt Monster aufgetaucht sind. Man vermutet das sich auch eine G.F. dort unten aufhält – Art und Element unbekannt. Ziel ist, es um jeden Preis zu verhindern das sich die Monster weiter ausbreiten und die Bewohner der Stadt angreifen. Ferner ist es eure Aufgabe die G.F. zu finden und, sollte sie Auslöser für das Monsterschwärmen sein, sie unschädlich zu machen.“

Squall sah leicht auf und warf einen Blick in die Runde.  
„Gut... nun zur Einteilung der Gruppen. 12 SeeD-Anwärter nehmen an der Prüfung teil, verteilt auf 4 Gruppe, im Folgenden Trupp A bis D genannt. Jedem Trupp wird ein ausgebildeter SeeD als Unterstützung beigestellt.“

Selphie hatte Xell in der Menge entdeckt und winkte ihm zu.“Hier, hiiiieeer!“ Der Blonde schob sich an den Leuten vorbei zu ihr und Quistis durch.

„Aufteilung wie folgt:“, fuhr Squall fort.

„A-Trupp: Daren, Harry und Joyce. Zur Unterstützung eingeteilter SeeD: Selphie.  
B-Trupp: Sheena, Ronald und... Cifer. Hilfestellung: Xell.  
C-Trupp: ....“

„Was!?“ Xell erstarrte. Cifer?! Cifer war in seinem Team? Das war doch wohl ein schlechter Scherz. Wer war für die Unterteilung verantwortlich?  
Xell entdecke ihn in der vordersten Reihe.... Wie die anderen blickte er zu Squall. Seinen Ausführungen folgend trugen seine Züge etwas missbilligendes. Xell glaubte ihn des öfteren auch Blicke zu Rinoa werfen zu sehen.

Als Squall seinen Namen gefolgt von dem Xells vorlas, deutete sich ein sichtbar unwilliger Zug um Cifers Mundwinkel an.  
Vermutlich war er über diese Einteilung ebenso erfreut..  
Wie als hätte er den bohrenden Blick in seinem Rücken gespürt wandte sich Cifer um und musterte Xell. Kurz meinte dieser das ihm so verhasste höhnische Glitzern in des anderen Augen aufblinken zu sehen, bevor Cifer ihren Blickkontakt unterbrach.

Xell wandte sich hilfesuchend an Quistis die neben ihm stand und dem C-Trupp zugeteilt worden war. „Hey Quis, können wir vielleicht tauschen?“

Die blonde Frau blinzelte, sah zu Xells kleinem Trüppchen hinüber, bevor sich ein wissendes Lächeln auf ihre Lippen stahl. „Oh... tut mir Leid, Xell. Keine Änderung möglich - wie immer.“  
Xell rang die Hände.  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen, diesmal ist die Situation doch ganz anders... Cifer ist derjenige der auf dem Prüfstand steht. Lass dich nur nicht von ihm provozieren. Im Notfall untersteht er deinem Befehl.“  
Quistis zwinkerte ihm zu aber Xells Laune war so rapide in den Keller gesunken das er es in diesem Moment nur noch bitter bereute, sich als Helfer freiwillig gemeldet zu haben.

Squall hatte die Einteilung fertig verlesen und ließ seinen Blick über die versammelte Schar wandern. Die meisten sahen ihn das erste mal lächeln. „So, noch Fragen ... ...? Nein, gut dann ab!“

 

\------------------------------

Nachdem die Schüler sich zu ihren Grüppchen zusammengerottet hatten stießen Selphie und Irvine vom D -Trupp zu Xell und Quistis.  
Der Balamb Garden hatte in den letzten Jahren seine Prüfungsordnung umgestellt und es gab nun keinen übergeordneten Befehlshaber mehr. Ebensowenig einen Truppenführer. Cifer schien enttäuscht.  
Squall vertraute seinen Freunden soweit das er die ganze Organisation der Operation ihnen überließ. Es war auch nicht das erste mal, das sie Zöglinge durch diesen Durchlauf begleiteten.

„Okeee.“ Irvine tippte sich an die Hutkrempe. „Ich würde sagen wir teilen uns in 2 Gruppen á 2 Trupps auf und betreten die Kanalisation von zwei Seiten.“  
Er grinste. „Mein und Selphies Trüppchen nehmen den Eingang beim Triumphbogen und Xell und Quistis den durch die Villa Carway.“

Quistis schüttelte den Kopf. „Vergiss es, Irvine. Bei dieser Mission ist es absolut notwendig das wir uns 100% auf die Schüler konzentrieren...“ Ihr Blick glitt von dem Schützen zu Selphie weiter. „Und das sehe ich in der Konstellation leider nicht als gewährt.“

Selphie sprang von einem Bein auf das andere. „Was? Waaaas?“ scheinbar schien sie nicht recht folgen zu können. Grinste dann aber breit. „Okaaaay! Dann geh ich mit Xell!“

Quistis nickte und bevor Irvine widersprechen konnte, hatten sich die drei abgewandt und trabten zu ihren wartenden Gruppen. Irvine seufzte und ging ebenfalls zu seinen 3 Schützlingen die ihm schon groß entgegen sahen. „So Jungs und Mädels, auf gehts!“

„Geeenau! Beeil dich Irvy, ihr seid die letzten!“

 

Der D-Trupp hastete den anderen hinterher, die schon in Richtung Parkplatz verschwunden waren.

\------------------------------------------------

 

Xell versuchte Cifer für den Moment zu vergessen. Was leider nur so lange gelang bis dieser in direkt ansprach. „So, geh ich also wieder auf eine Mission mit dem Hasenfuß.“ Er grinste häßlich. „Wie in alten Zeiten...“  
„Halt die Klappe, Cifer.“ Xell sah zur Seite und aus dem Fenster des fahrenden Wagens.  
Die beiden anderen Kadetten – Sheena und Ronald – tauschten einen viel sagende Blick und das Mädchen kicherte leise. Scheinbar waren Cifer und Xell für ihren Zwist von damals berühmt und die beiden genossen es, live aus erster Hand etwas davon miterleben zu können.

„Deling City... Hat irgendwie was nostalgisches, oder Dincht? Zu Schade das ich diesmal nicht auf einem schmucken Wagen durch die Menge fahren kann... nein stattdessen muss ich mit euch in der Kanalisation herumkriechen – wie die Ratten.“ Cifer machte angewidertes Gesicht.

„Wenn ich will, lass ich dich ruck – zuck durch die Prüfung rasseln, klar?“ Xell vollführte eine schwungvolle Bewegung mit der Hand. „Also hör besser auf zu nerven.“

„Schon klar.“ Cifer lehnte sich zurück. Der Spott troff nur so aus seiner Stimme.

„Sag mal seit wann ist Squall eigentlich der Direktor vom Garden. Das das als Hexenritter überhaupt möglich ist...“

Xell knirschte mit den Zähnen. Cifer vollführte auf seinen Nerven einen gewagten Drahtseilakt.

„Squall ist Schulsprecher“, mischte sich Roland erklärend ein. „Aber wir denken alle das er bald Direktor Cids Nachfolger wird.“

Cifer gab einen spöttischen Laut von sich. „Ach was? Schulsprecher... Da hätten sie mich mal ranlassen sollen. Bei mir wären die Schüler nicht so ein Haufen Waschlappen. Ich dachte dieser Cid hätte ein besseres Urteilsvermögen. Was Squall wohl mit ihm gemacht hat... “

„Halts Maul!“ Xell war aufgesprungen, seine Faust schwebte gefährlich nahe vor Cifers Nase.  
Doch dieser legte nur den Kopf leicht schräg. „Ach komm schon, Dincht. Es wird doch noch erlaubt sein, seine Meinung zu sagen.“ Er lächelte den Faustkämpfer zuckersüß an.

„Nicht“ Xell ließ sich wieder auf den Sitz fallen, „wenn die Moral meiner Truppe darunter leidet.“

 

Die weitere Autofahrt wurde für Xell zu Tortur. Im Zug, in den sie in Balamb umstiegen hatte er wenigstens die Möglichkeit dem anderen aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Xell ließ im Vorraum des Abteils, bei seinen Freunden, seinem Ärger freien lauf.  
Selphie schlug ihm auf die Schulter. „Cifer ist ein Idiooo~t. Lassen wir ihn doch einfach als Lockvogel zuerst auf diese G.F. los!“

„Das wünsch ich meinem ärgsten Feind nicht.“ Xell grinste.  
Moment, war nicht eigentlich Cifer sein ärgster Feind? Naja ihm zumindest, wünschte er eine Menge...

 

Die Fahrt verlief relativ ruhig. Als der Zug stotternd im Delinger Bahnhof einfuhr ging eine Regung durch die 4 SeeDs. Sie wechselten einen Blick und nickten.  
Diese Mission war absolut ernst zu nehmen. Nicht nur ihr eigenes Leben lag von nun an in ihren Händen.

Quistis sprang als erste auf den Bahnsteig und sammelte ihr Gruppe um sich. Mit klarer Stimme gab sie kurze, präzise Anweisungen und auch Irvine winkte seinen Schülern ihm zu folgen. Im davon eilen hob er noch die Hand und winkte zu Selphie und Xell hinüber. „Viel Glück!“

„Yeeha~aa!“ Selphie zückte ihn Nunchaku. “Alle daaa? Gut, dann vorwääärts!“  
Xell schlug die Fäuste aneinander und warf einen Blick in die kleine Runde. Cifer bedachte ihn mit kuriosem Blick.  
Aber das störte Xell im Augenblick nicht mehr. Jagdfieber hatte ihn gepackt und er genoss das Adrenalin was durch seinen Venen rauschte.

Die 8 machten sich zur Villa das Oberst auf, der von der Operation schon in Kenntnis gesetzt worden war. Der Zutritt zum Geheimgang der gradewegs in den Untergrund führte stand ihnen offen. Allerdings waren Soldaten davor postiert damit keine Monster entkamen.  
Die Männern nickten ihnen zu, als SeeDs und SeeD-Anwärter passierten und nacheinander die Leiter hinab stiegen.

Modrig, abgestandene Luft schlug ihnen entgegen. Die Wände waren klamm und feucht und in das Plätschern des Wassers mischten sich scharrende Geräusche und Knurrlaute. Obwohl in dem dimmen Licht nicht viel zu sehen war spürte die kleine Gruppe die Blicke auf sich. Hinter jeder Ecke schien etwas auf sie zu lauern.  
Vor Anspannung ballte Xell die Fäuste, das die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Mit gedämpfter Stimme bedeutete er seinen Leuten Wachsam zu sein.  
Selbst Selphie schien ruhiger als sonst. Aufmerksam tasteten ihre Augen die Gegend ab, bevor sie einen Wink gab.  
Der A- und B- Trupp teilten sich auf. Selphie und Konsorten bogen nach links ab, während Xells Gruppe dem Weg nach rechts folgte.

Xell ging voran.. jedenfalls versuchte er es. Cifer drängt unaufhaltsam nach vorne, wie ein Jagdhund der Blut gewittert hatte. Sein Mantel war das einzige was in der Halbdunkelheit gut zu sehen war, und als Xell seinen Blick streifte begegnete er dort einem Ausdruck der ihm nicht minder unheimlich war als der derer die dort in der Dunkelheit lauerten.  
Hätte er es nicht besser gewusste, Xell würde sagen Cifer wäre in seinem Element.

Sie mussten keine hundert Schritte machen da stieß der B-Trupp schon auf die erste Monsterkollone.

Xell durfte sich an den Kämpfen nur im Notfall beteiligen, aber das war auch gar nicht nötig, denn Cifer wütete wie ein Wilder.   
Er schwang Hyperion durch die Reihen und richtete verheerenden Schaden an. 'Wie in einer Art Blutrausch,' schloss es Xell durch den Kopf.  
Mit Gewalt zwang er sich den Blick von dort abzuwenden.

„Habt ihr die G.F.s gekoppelt?“, rief er über den Tumult des Kampfes hinweg zu seinen Schülern.  
Verdammt, ganz vergessen zu fragen. Aber Sheena und Ronald nickten sofort.  
Von Cifer kam ein abfälliger Laut.

 

Sie drangen weiter in den dunklen Gang vor und das vermehrte Auftauchen der Gegner und deren steigende Agressivität wiesen darauf hin, das sie sich wohl langsam aber sicher ihrem Ziel näherten...

 

Gerade hatten sie eine weitere Gruppe Feinde erledigt und Xell warf den leblosen Körper eines Fischmonster neben sich ins Wasser, da ertönte ein markerschütternder Schrei.  
Die vier sahen auf, Xell wollte etwas rufen, doch Cifer war schon vorangeprescht.

„Verdammt, dieser Arsch!“ Xell, Ronald und Sheena folgten Cifer dicht auf.  
Der Schrei war nicht menschlich gewesen, dafür klang er ein paar Oktaven zu schrill und tief.

Xell sah Cifers wehenden Mantel gerade noch um eine Ecke verschwinden, legte einen Zahn zu und blick ruckartig stehen.  
Vor ihnen befand sich ein Staubecken. Es war von Monstern umsäumt und in dessen Mitte.. ragte eine gewaltige Schlagenkreatur auf. Der Ausmaß ihres Körper war so gewaltig das er kaum zwischen den Begrenzungen von Dach und Wänden Platz fand. Entfernt erinnerte sie Xell an Leviathan, doch sehr viel hässlicher und schwarz wie Pech glänzten die Schuppen.

„Aufpassen!“, rief er und die vier stoben auseinander, als gleich ein halbes Dutzend Fischmonster sich auf sie stürzten.  
Während Roland und Sheena auf die ersten Viecher einschlugen legte Xell in rasendem Tempo seine Kopplungen um... er hatte Ifrit, und Xell wettete der würde ihm hier unten nicht viel nützen. Zumindest sah die feindliche G.F. verdammt danach aus, als würde sie ihre Kraft aus dem Wasser ziehen.  
Xell koppelte Blitzmagie mit seinem Element-Angriff und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, von denen kleine Blitze aufstoben die im Dämmerlicht knisterten.  
Sheena und Roland schienen zumindest in Zaubern sehr gut aufgepasst zu haben, denn auch sie hatten schon auf Blitzmagie umgelenkt und kamen nun sehr viel leichter gegen die Übermacht an Wassergegnern an.  
Xell sah sich um, seine Augen suchten nach Cifer... und warum überraschte es ihn nicht, als er den jungen Kämpfer geradewegs auf die G.F. zustürmen sah.  
Xell setzte ihm nach, nach den anderen beiden Kadetten rufend. Vermutlich brachte es nichts, die kleinen Fische zu besiegen, solange der Obermotz noch stand.

Dann tat Cifer etwas sehr dummes.  
Sein Hand schoss vor und eine Feuerball bildete sich darin.  
Xell traute seinen Augen nicht. Der Kerl benutzt nicht wirklich Feuermagie gegen eine Wasser G.F.??  
„Hey!“ Mit einem Satz war er neben Cifer, verständnislos ihm bei seinem Unterfangen zusehend.  
Cifer hatte damals auch nur Feuermagie angewandt, beherrschte er am ende nichts anderes??

Wie erwartet schien die G.F. das Feuer kam zu spüren.... aber es machte sie zornig.  
Der mächtige Schwanz zuckte vor und nur knapp entgingen sie der stachelbewehrten Flosse.

Xell hoffte das die anderen Trupps bald zu ihnen stoßen würden, alleine hatten sie wohl kaum eine Chance.

Tatsächlich zerrte der Kampf derart an ihren Kräften das Xell bald sein Limit erreichte.  
Mit der Energie die er noch mobilisieren konnte, stürmte er auf den Gegner zu und deckte ihn mit Faustschlägen und Tritten ein.  
Ein Meteor-Wurf ließ es zurück ins Wasser krachen.  
Keuchend sprang Xell zurück und sah zu der G.F. auf.... das hatte nicht gereicht. Innerlich fluchend suchte er mit dem Rücken an der Wand halt.

Da, endlich... er hörte von weit her Schritte die sich rasch näherten. Viele Schritte.  
Es waren Selphie und Irvines Truppen.  
Xell rutschte an der Wand hinab und sah zu, wie Cifer immer wieder seine Attacke gegen das Vieh führte.  
Auch er war schon längst angeschlagen und vermutlich hätte nur ein einziger Gegenangriff in umgepustet... wenn er denn getroffen worden wäre.  
Xell schloss die Augen als ihn Übelkeit überkam und hielt sich die Seite.  
Da fühlte er plötzlich einen angenehme Wärme die sich in seinem Inneren ausbreitete und seine Kräfte wieder zurück rief.  
Er schlug die Augen auf und blinzelte zu Selphie hoch. „Vigra!“ rief diese noch einmal und Xell fand wieder die Kraft aufzustehen.

„Danke“, grinste er und beide fuhren heftig zusammen als ein Schluss knallte. Hier unten war das Echo kaum zu ertragen.  
Irvine hatte das Monster am Hals getroffen.

Zusätzlich prügelten nun 6 weitere Schüler auf die G.F. ein und drängten sie langsam aber sicher zurück. Das schien auch Irvine zu merken denn er beließ es bei dem einen Schluss und wandte sich statt dessen zu Xell und Selphie, sich den Hut aus der Stirn schiebend.  
„Na gerade noch rechtzeitig. Ihr wolltet wohl den ganzen Spaß für euch haben, was?“ Er grinste, entblößte dabei zwei Reihen weißer Zähne.  
„Ich glaub zusammen schaffen sie es“, meinte Xell und spähte an dem Schützen vorbei zu ihren Kadetten.  
„Jaaaa! Vorwärts, schlagt das Vieh zu Brei!“, feuerte Selphie die Truppen an. „Wo's denn Cifer?“  
Auch die beiden männlichen SeeD ließen ihren Blick durch den halbdunklen Raum schweifen. Von Cifer war nichts zu sehen.  
„Ach.“ Xell winkte ab. „Der wird es sich nicht nehmen lassen, den finalen Schlag zu machen. Kennt man ja...“

Die Drachenschlange gab wieder einen markerschütternden Schrei von sich, bevor sie vornüber kippte und der monströse Schädel ins Wasser aufschlug. Vor ihren Augen begann der massige Körper sich zu zersetzen  
„Ya, geschafft!“ Selphie hüpfte. Auch die kleinen Monster gaben rasch den Kampf auf und zerstoben in alle Richtungen.  
„Keine Sorgen, Quistis's Trupp wird sich um die kümmern. Der hat oben Stellung bezogen und passt auf das keines von den Viechern entwischt.“ Irvine steckte seine Waffe ein und jubelte seinen Schülern entgegen.

Selphie verteilte je nach Bedarf, Vitra und Vitga und hob die Vergiftung eines Jungen mit Medica auf.  
Das tauchte auch Cifer wieder auf. Er bot einen abgekämpften Anblick. Sein Mantel war mitgenommen und eingerissen, er blutete aus mehreren Wunden und auch von seiner GunBlade tropfte frisches Blut – aber er stand.

Selphie versorgte auch ihn ohne zu Zögern und Cifers Blick nach zu urteilen hatte er durch diesen Kampf einiges an Erfahrung gewonnen.  
Seine Augen leuchtete, als hätte er sich seit langer Zeit mal wieder richtig austoben können und der Erfolg tat dem jungen Mann sichtlich gut.  
Cifer war es damals weder gelungen, Edea zu schützen, noch Artemisias Befehle erfolgreich auszuführen. Er hatte sich gefühlt wie ein Versager. Squall Blick der ihn von oben herab betrachtete hatte, mit diesem fast unerträglichen Ausdruck von Bedauern, nachdem er, Xell und Irvine in auch noch in einem letzten verbitterten Kampf besiegt hatten, hatte sich schmerzlich in Cifers Gedächtnis gebrannt...

Und nun endlich stand er endlich auch einmal auf der Siegerseite; konnte er das Gefühl des Macht genießen und sich an dem Bild weiden, wie der Gegner unter seinem letzten Hieb fiel.  
Macht? Vielleicht war es nicht nur das....  
Cifers Blick wanderte durch die Runde, sog die allgemein Hochstimmung in sich auf und ohne es zu merken schlich sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf seine Lippen.


	4. Let's party! Die Abschlussfeier

Der Trupp SeeDs und SeeD-Anwärter machte sich auf den Rückweg zum Garden nachdem für die Bewohner der Stadt keine Gefahr mehr auszugehen schien.  
Die Schüler unterhielten sich untereinander angeregt und so auch die vier Freunde.  
Quistis hatte begonnen sich auf einem Block schnelle Notizen über den Ablauf der Prüfung zu machen. Sie berieten, stimmten ab und rechneten. Squall würde die Ergebnisse zwar noch einmal genaustens durchgehen und einem unabhängigem Prüfungskomitee oblag schließlich die finale Entscheidung, aber Xell, Quistis, Irvine und Selphie wussten wo ungefähr der schmale Grad von 'Bestanden' zu 'Durchgefallen' verlief.

Grinsend hörten sie das Geplapper der Kadetten aus dem Nachbarabteil und waren sich einig das der Schnitt diesmal besonders gut ausgefallen war.

„Ok.“ Quistis setzte den Stift ab. „A, C und D Trupp haben wir.... Xell? Wie sieht es bei dir aus?“ Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen. „Hast du dich entscheiden was Cifer angeht.“

Xell fuhr aus einen Gedanken hoch. Eigentlich hatte er die ganze Zeit nicht wirklich darüber nachgedacht...  
Eilig lies er den gesamten Ablauf noch einmal Revue passieren und dachte angestrengt nach...  
„Yo, man... schwierig.“  
Die Freunde lächelten ihm zu. Keiner zweifelte daran das Xells Urteil, trotz aller Abneigung gegenüber Cifer, gerecht ausfallen würde. Dafür kannten sie ihn zu gut...

„Aalso... bei Gehorsam und Urteilsvermögen siehts echt schlecht für ihn aus...“ Er erinnerte sich an Cifers Alleingang und dessen Feuerangriffe auf die Wasser-G.F.  
„Seele... naja er ist eben 'n Arschloch und das hat er auch mal wieder genügend zu Schau gestellt.“  
Drei Augenpaare hatten sich auf Xell gerichtet und dieser wurde leicht rot ob soviel Aufmerksamkeit. Er fühlte sich, als ob die Entscheidung über etwas Wichtigem alleine bei ihm läge.  
„Äh.. aber bei Stärke muss ich ihm wohl volle Punktzahl geben.. und dann noch Bonuspunkte weil er dieses Vieh erledigt hat... mh, das macht..“  
Xell rechnete mit Hilfe seiner zehn Finger herum und teilte Quistis dann ein vages Ergebnis mit, was diese mit auf ihrer Liste eintrug.

Eine nachdenkliche Falte teilte die leicht geschwungenen Brauen. „So.. Squall muss nochmal drüber schauen, aber es sieht aus...“  
Quistis kritzelte einen kleine Rechnung an den Rand. „Hm... knapp aber es könnte reichen.“  
Sie warf einen Blick in die Runde.  
„Cifer ist dann wohl von jetzt an ein SeeD.“

Xell sagte nichts, er starrte angestrengt aus dem Fenster. Selphie klatschte in die Hände. „Komisch, nicht? Bis vor kurzem konnte er SeeDs nichts mal leiden und wollte uns am liebsten alle tööö~ten. Und jetzt ist er selbst bald einer.“  
Sie grinste und Irvine lachte auf. Nur Xell gab einen genervten Laut von sich. Er stand auf und gab sich in der Ecke einer Runde Schattenboxen hin. Irgendwie hielt es ihn nicht mehr auf seinem Sitz...

„Schon etwas seltsam der Gedanke“, sagte Quistis eine weile Später, nachdem sie von einem Rundgang im Nebenwagon zurückgekehrt war. „Aber Cifer ist wohl wirklich nicht mehr das was er mal war... oder habt ihr ihn jemals nachdenklich erlebt?“  
Keiner sagte dazu ein Wort.

 

\--------------------------------

 

SeeD und SeeD-Anwärter trennten sich an den Treppen vor dem Garden und Quistis ging, um Squall die Ergebnisse der Prüfung zu bringen.  
Sollte auch nur einer der Kadetten bestanden habe, würde es heute Abend wieder eine Abschlussfeier geben. Und die vier zweifelten nicht daran das es mehr als einer sein würde...

Selphie und Irvine zogen sich auch bald zurück und ließen Xell alleine mit Roland und einer kleinen Gruppe Mädchen zurück. Sheena aus seinem und zwei weitere aus Irvines Trupp, Laina und Claire, wenn er die Namen richtig aufgeschnappt hatte, unterhielten sich über die Prüfung.  
Claire warf Xell ein ums andere Mal Blicke zu und die Mädchen kicherten...

Xell verabschiedete sich gerade von Roland und wollte gehe da hörte das Wort 'Chat' aus ihrer Unterhaltung heraus. Er blieb nicht stehen... machte sich aber auf dem Weg in die Quartiere seine Gedanken... vielleicht sollte er bei Gelegenheit ihre Schülernummer in Erfahrung bringen.

 

\---------------------------

 

Xell drehte den Wasserhahn bis zum Anschlag auf und genoss den heißen, harten Strahl. Das war ganz schön aufreibend gewesen... jetzt hieß es für die Prüflinge auf das Ergebnis warten.

Gerade hatte er die Seife genommen und begonnen sich ein zu schäumen, da ging die Tür und Cifer betrat die Gemeinschaftsdusche. Wenn er stockte, dann nur kurz, unmerklich.  
„Ach auch hier, ich hätte gedacht das du dich nach dem Abenteuer erst einmal schlafen legen musst.. für die nächsten 2 Tage.“  
Er grinste sein großspuriges Grinsen und suchte sich eine der vielen freien Duschen.  
Xell beschloss ihn zu ignorieren.

Ausgiebig wusch er sich Gesicht und Haare... und spürte einen Blick im Rücken. Auch wenn die Kacheln vor ihm nicht spiegelten spürte er Cifers Aufmerksamkeit so offensichtlich als hätte er die Spitze seiner Gunblade im Rücken.  
Genervt wandte Xell den Kopf und blinzelte durch Seifenschaum, der in den Augen brannte, zu dem anderen hinüber. Er setzte schon zu einer entsprechenden Bemerkung an, stockte dann aber.  
„Hast du grade auf meinen Arsch gestarrt?“

Selbst wenn, Cifer fasst sich unglaublich rasch und sah zur Seite.  
„Hättest du wohl gerne, Hasenfuß. Als ob's da was zu sehen gäbe.“ Betont griff er nach dem Shampoo und schnickte den Deckel mit dem Daumennagel auf.  
Bei Xell überwog Wut über Verwirrung und er wandte sich ebenfalls wieder der Wand zu.  
Sein Körper war einer der Dinge deren er sich nicht schämte, auch nicht vor Cifer. Sollte er doch gaffen so lange er wollte... und die Muskeln zählen die man nur durch jahrelanges Training bekam.

„Was meinst du, hast du's diesmal geschafft?“ Er wusste nicht wieso er unbedingt ein Gespräch mit dem anderen anfangen wollte, vielleicht einfach weil für ihn das entstandene Schweigen zu unangenehm ihm Raum stand.  
Als nicht direkt einen Antwort kam drehte Xell wieder den Kopf.

Cifer stand hoch aufgerichtet, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, da und troff vor Wasser das sich mit Seifenschaum vermengte; die Augen geschlossen.  
Xell sah zu wie das Wasser über seinen markanten Adamsapfel perlte. Er war es jetzt, der starrte, aber er konnte den Blick einfach nicht abwenden...  
Er war zwar nicht ganz so muskulös wie Xell, verständlich, da nicht sein Körper seine Waffe war, aber Cifer war trotz allem durchtrainiert und.. stattlich. Etwas anderes fiel Xell einfach nicht dazu ein.

Diesmal war es Cifer der den Blick spürte und er blinzelte zu Xell hinüber. „Was is?“  
Er grinste seltsam, fast triumphierend und schloss die Augen wieder.  
„Klar hab ichs diesmal gepackt. So einer wie du hält mich bestimmt nicht davon ab SeeD zu werden, auch wenn du mir noch so viele Punkte abziehst.“

Xells Gesicht wurde heiß und das lag wohl nicht an dem warmen Wasser unter dem er schon viel zu lange stand. Scheiße.. dieser verdammte Mistkerl.  
Er drehte das Wasser ab und wollte sich zum gehen wenden als die Tür erneut ging und Irvine herein kam. Er warf einen Blick von Xell zu Cifer und wieder zurück, ein bezeichnender Ausdruck lag darin.  
„Howdy“, grüßte er und suchte sich einen der freien Duschen. „Puuh, hoffentlich geht dieser scheiß Kloakengeruch wieder raus. Hätten diese verdammten Viecher sich nicht einen anderen Ort zum hausen suchen können?“

Damit war der Bann gebrochen und Xell verließt den Duschraum, nachdem er Irvine die Seife zugeworfen hatte, und verschwand in der angrenzenden Umkleide.

 

\-------------------------------------

Gegen Abend...

Der große Saal war festlich dekoriert und viele Leute drängten sich darin. Selphie lief wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn umher und schickte die Leutes des Festkomitees dorthin wo es noch etwas zu tun gab.  
Die Spannung die im Raum hing war fast greifbar. Alle warteten auf Squall oder jemand anderen der die Prüfungsergebnisse verlesen würde.  
Bestanden oder nicht, alle Prüflinge und SeeDs waren eingeladen worden. Niemand sollte sich mehr nach Nichtbestehen allein in sein Zimmer zurückziehen. 'Das sei nicht gut für die Moral und den Zusammenhalt des Gardens' hieß es in der offiziellen Neuregelung der Prüfungsordnung. Paragraph 6, Abschnitt 2.

Cifer lehnte etwas abseits des Saales an der Wand und hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Unruhig trommelten seinen Finger auf dem Oberarm herum.  
Raijin versuchte mit Scherzen, seine Laune anzuheben und erntete dafür von Fujin nur einen mitleidigen Blick.  
„Cifer ist mal der beste Schwertkämpfer den es gibt. Natürlich hat er mal bestanden!“ Er nickte auf seine eigenen Worte.  
Cifer dreht langsam den Kopf zu ihm. „Falsch. Vergessen wer die Welt gerettet hat?“  
Die nagende Ungewissheit gönnte ihm nicht einmal einen spöttischen Ton. Das Squall und seine Freunde über das Ergebnis abstimmten stank ihm gewaltig. Hätte er es doch nur damals schon geschafft...  
Fujin hatte ihn gefragt warum es ihm denn überhaupt so wichtig war jetzt noch, und überhaupt, ein SeeD zu werden.  
Stolz war es. Ganz einfach Cifers Stolz, der ihn wie immer dazu trieb sich vor sich selbst und anderen auf den Prüfstand zu stellen.  
Ausserdem.. was hatte er denn sonst noch für eine Wahl? Cifer war in den vergangenen Monaten umher gestrolcht und niemand wollte ihm Arbeit geben. Jeder in Balamb, und das galt auch für die anderen Städte im Umkreis, gab seine Aufträge lieber an die jeweiligen Garden und engagierte ein paar ausgebildete SeeDs. Deren Ansehen war seit dem Sieg über die 'böse Hexe' ins Unermessliche gestiegen und man traute ihnen wohl alles zu...

„Entscheidung“, sagte Fujin und wies in Richtung Treppe. Tatsächlich betraten in diesem Moment Squall gefolgt von Rinoa und Quistis den Saal.  
Augenblick wurde es ruhig und alle Blicke hefteten sich auf die 3 SeeDs.  
Auch Xell sah von seinem Teller Hot Dogs auf. Er steckte sich den letzten in den Mund und schob sich durch die Menge nach vorne durch.

Squall sah sich um. „Das Ergebniss der SeeD-Prüfung.... Die erforderlichen 200 Punkte haben erreicht, und damit bestanden: Sheena Owen, Claire Doize, Roland Fordward...“  
Man konnte zusehen wie nach und nach die Anspannung von den genannten Schülern abfiel und sich sich gegenseitig in die Arme fielen.

„.... Rick Cameron, Cifer Almasy. Das waren alle.“

Ein raunen ging durch die Menge. Von der eben noch herrschenden Stille war nichts mehr zu merken, alle sprachen durcheinander. Jubelrufe und Flüche mischten sich und Squall wartete geduldig bis wieder einigermaßen Ruhe eingekehrt war. Rinoas Hand lag auf seiner Schulter und sie lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu.  
„Die Zeugnisse könnt ihr euch bei Quistis Trepe, linke von mir, abholen. Herzlichen Glückwunsch an die neuen SeeDs, und an die anderen: Versucht es beim nächsten mal erneut. Es war diesmal sehr knapp.“

Die Menge zerstreute sich, eine Gruppe Kadetten scharte sich um Squall und Quistis und die Kapelle setzte an zu spielen.

„Ergebnis positiv. Glückwunsch.“ Fujin zeigte Cifer ein seltenes Lächeln und Rajin lachte rau. „Cifer hat's mal allen gezeigt! Jetzt ist er mal endlich ein SeeD!“  
Cifer lächelte. „Danke' euch. Ich geh meinen Wisch abholen...“  
Damit schob er sich durch die Leute, stieß einen Jungen, nicht ganz so grob wie sonst, aus dem Weg und trat vor Squall.

„Glückwunsch“, meinte dieser nur. Cifer hätte soviel gegeben einen Anflug von Ärger in seinem Gesicht zu sehen, doch da war nichts. Der selbe neutrale, fast abwesende Ausdruck in den Augen wie sonst. Er reichte dem anderen sogar die Hand.  
Cifer war so überrascht das er zwei Sekunden zögerte bevor er sie nahm.  
Es war wohl das erste mal das sie sich berühren ohne dabei Verletzungen davon zu tragen.  
Squall zwang sich, nicht darüber nachzudenken.

Quistis reichte Cifer seine Papiere und das fettgedruckte 'BESTANDEN' oben in der Mitte stieß Cifers Ego ein gewaltiges Stück nach vorne.  
Grinsend rollte er das Zeugnis ein und lies es unter seinem Mantel verschwinden. Damit war der Abend wohl gerettet und er konnte sich einen hinter die Binde kippen.

Bald räumten die Leute die Mitte des Saale für die die tanzen wollten und Rinoa war eine der ersten die Squall auf die Tanzfläche zog. Dieser stellt er sich diesmal nicht mehr annähernd so ungeschickt an.  
Irvine forderte Selphie mit einem übertriebenen Diener zum Tanz auf und die beiden mischten sich Hand in Hand unters Volk.  
Xell blieb am Rand zurück und kaute auf seinem Hot Dog herum.  
Cifer würde wohl nicht kommen und sich bedanken. Naja eigentlich konnte er darauf auch getrost verzichten. Viel stolzer machte es ihn, das alle aus seinem Trupp bestanden hatten.  
Gerade wollte er in das nächste Würstchen beissen das bemerkte er Claire die ihm entgegen strahlte. Als er ihren Blick bemerkte kam sie auf ihn zugelaufen. „Ich hab bestanden!“  
Xell schluckte den Bissen hinunter und grinste. „Yo, Glückwunsch!"  
„Ja...“ Das Mädchen scharte mit dem Fuß. „Danke, äh.. willst du tanzen?“

Xell blinzelte. Das war das erste mal das ihn jemand zum Tanz aufforderte. Ehrlich gesagt konnte er dabei wohl kaum eine bessere Figur machen als Squall. Aber auch im 'Nein sagen' war er verdammt schlecht...  
„Äh... okay.“ Er kratzte sich den Hinterkopf. Würde schon schief gehen...  
Claire gab einen freudigen Laut und reichte ihm ihre Hand und Xell nahm sie, nachdem er sich seine an seiner Hose abgewischt hatte.

Auf dem Schlachtfeld bewegte der Faustkämpfer sich sicher. Selphie hatte ihm einmal gesagt das es aussehen würde, als würde er tanzen wenn er den Gegner in ein Duell verstrickte... aber das hier war kein Kampf.. und das eine mit dem anderen kaum zu vergleichen.  
Ärgerlich stellte er fest das sich seinen Wangen schon wieder viel zu warm anfühlten und zu allem Überfluss wurden sie auch noch von Squall und Rinoa beobachtet.

Xell gab sein bestes. Oder eher gesagt: Er versuchte nicht soviel herum zu hampeln. Zum Glück war es ein schnelleres Stück.  
„Du bewegst dich gut“, lobte ihn Claire und erntete dafür ein Grinsen.

Das ganze ging solang gut bis Irvine auf die Idee kam zu der Band zu laufen und einen Musikwunsch einzureichen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er es nur gut gemeint und wollte Squall und Rinoa einen Gefallen tun, aber als Eyes on Me angespielt wurde und die Paare um sie herum näher aneinander rückten wurde Xell ganz anders.

Ganz toll... Claire hatte sich an seine Schulter gehängt und halb die Augen geschlossen, als Xell einen falschen Schritt tat und aus versehen auf ihren Fuß stieg.  
„Au!, quiekte sie, zu Xell hochblinzelnd.  
„Fuck, sorry!“ nuschelte der und rieb sich wieder den Hinterkopf.  
„Is schon gut...“ Sie nahm seinen Hand und drängte wieder näher an ihn.

Xell bis sich innen auf die Lippe. Er hatte noch nie eine ernsthafte Beziehung gehabt geschweige denn jemanden, mit Ausnahme seiner Mutter, so nah an sich heran gelassen.  
Ausserdem spüre er das Cifer ihn wieder beobachtete... was dachte sich dieser Scheißkerl nur?  
Nach dein paar Minuten hatte er das dringende Bedürfnis ein Gespräch anzufangen und suchte fieberhaft nach einem Thema.  
„Äh also.. sag mal deinen Nummer ist nicht zufällig 87 oder?“ Jetzt war es raus. Warum auch großartig drumherum reden?  
„Huh?“ Claire blinzelte zu ihm hoch. „Ne, 42, warum fragst du auf einmal?“  
Irgendetwas in Xell atmete auf. Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Nur so, hab mich öfter mit dieser Nummer 87 unterhalten.. dachte du wärst das vielleicht.“ Sein Lächeln wurde schief.

Xell war heilfroh als das Lied vorbei war und er sich von Claire lösen konnte. Ihm war verdammt warm und er musste an die Luft.

Sie ließ ihn auch gehen und auf dem Balkon streckte er sich erst einmal und lies dann locker die Arme auf dem Geländer ruhen.  
Der dunkle Himmel war sternengespickt und unter ihnen rauschte das Wasser der See. Entfernt am Horizont konnte Xell die Lichter von F.H. sehen und er versuchte grob ihren Kurs zu schätzen.

 

Die schwere Aura hinter ihm verriet Xell, das er nicht mehr alleine war. Es war dieses magische Kribbeln und das leichte Sausen in den Ohren was die Gegenwart einer Hexe ankündigte. Xell drehte sich um und sah Edea ihm entgegen blicken.  
„Mama.“ Er lächelte und sie erwiderte es. „Guten Abend, Xell. Es stört dich doch nicht wenn ich einen Moment frische Luft schnappe und dir ein wenig Gesellschaft leiste?“  
Er schüttelte eilig den Kopf. „Klar, ähm ich mein: Natürlich nicht!“  
Die Hexe lehnte sich neben ihm an das Geländer und schloss in der frischen Brise die Augen. Die schweren Ohrringe klangen leicht als sie gegen den feingeschwungenen Hals schlugen.

Ein Augenblick verstrich, dann öffnete Edea wieder ihre Augen und musterte Xell. „Ich bin wirklich froh um diesen Frieden den ihr uns gebracht habt.“ Das warme Lächeln griff auch auf ihre dunklen Augen über. „Ihr seid wirklich stark geworden.. Es tat mir weh damals, als ich euch weggeben musste.. in Pflegefamilien oder in den Garden als ihr alt genug wart. Ich hoffte, diese Zeit würde ewig wären..“  
Xell fühlte einen leicht unangenehm Kloß im Hals der sich nicht hinunterschlucken ließ. „Yo, und wir hatten es vergessen...“  
Edea seufzte. „Cid hätte es euch sagen sollen... egal wie die Umstände waren. Ihr wäret stark genug gewesen trotzdem die richtige Entscheidung zu treffen... da bin ich sicher.“ Ihr Blick glitt in die Dunkelheit und sie lächelte in sich hinein. „Ich bin froh zu sehen das Cifer wieder bei euch ist. Das verirrte Kind... Er war damals schon allein. Wenn er nicht gerade Zeit darauf verbracht hat sich mit Squall oder dir zu schlagen habe ich ihn stets alleine spielen sehen.“

Xell antwortete nichts, betrachtete seine 'Mutter' von der Seite. „Er weiß es nicht, oder?“  
Sie wandte ihr Gesicht zu ihm. „Irvine hat es uns erzählt.. weil er sich als einziger erinnern konnte. Er hatte keinen G.F. genutzt...“  
Xell blickte nach vorne und knetete seine Händen, nachdenklich. „Aber Cifer weiß es wohl nicht. Niemand hat's ihm gesagt, das wir uns eigentlich schon so lange kennen.“  
Er schnaubte. Warum war er sich nur so sicher das Cifer einen Dreck darauf geben würde.

Edea lächelte wissend. „Du hast recht, leider fand ich bisher nicht die Zeit mit ihm zu reden... und Cid hatte wohl auch noch nicht die Gelegenheit.“  
Sie fiel in schweigen bis Xell es unheimlich wurde. Rinoa hatte ihnen erzählt, das Hexen das Mondlicht genossen und sich darin ihre Energie rehabilitierte... Er legte den Kopf schräg. Von aussen sah es einfach nur so aus als wäre sie eingenickt.   
„Öhm, ich geh wieder rein“, nuschelte er. Unangenehm, als hätte seinen Stimme einen heilige Stille durchbrochen. Doch sie nickte ihm nur zu. „Amüsier dich noch gut, ihr jungen Leute solltet ordentlich feiern.“

Als Xell die Halle betrat stolperte er fast über Cifer, dessen Gesicht eine ähnliche Farbe hatte wie seines noch kurz zuvor. Sein schwankender Gang verriet Xell jedoch das bei ihm etwas anderes der Auslöser gewesen sein musste.  
„Man, das Zeug hat reingehau'n.“ Cifer hielt sich die Stirn. „Hey Hasenfuß. Volle Punktzahl für's Tanzen.“ Er grinste schief. „Das Mädel tut mir leid...“  
Xell runzelte ärgerlich die Stirn. „Verpiss dich, Cifer. Ich glaub Edea will mit dir reden...“  
„Was..?“ Cifer hobt die Brauen. „Was willn die Alte....“ Er fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund und taumelte an Xell vorbei. „Vermutlich hat Cid sie nicht genug...“

Xell hörte nicht mehr, worin Cids Defiziete bestanden denn er hatte sich seufzend abgewandet und beschlossen, sich noch ein paar Hot Dogs zu gönnen. So viele wie heute und noch dazu kostenlos würde er sicher nicht mehr so bald bekommen.  
Mit einem Teller voll beladen machte er es sich in einer Ecke bequem und rutschte mit dem Rücken an der Wand hinab.

Xell konnte später gar nicht sagen wie viel Zeit vergangen war, aber er war bei seinem vorletzten Hot Dog angelangt, als Cifer wieder auftauchte. Er schien es ziemlich eilig zu haben und taumelte auch nicht mehr, sondern stürmte geradewegs aus der Halle.  
Fujin und Raijin tauschten einen Blick und eiltem ihrem Freund nach.  
Xell kaute nachdenklich. Sein Blick huschte zu dem Balkon wo nun auch Edea wieder die Halle betrat. Sie wirkte ein wenig matt und besorgt, wehrte aber Cids stützende Hand ab und redete stattdessen auf den ehemaligen Direktor ein.  
'Was für ein Aufstand' dachte sich Xell und schüttelte den Kopf. Scheinbar hatte Cifer den Gedanken nicht vertraten das sich auch um ihn jemand früher gekümmert hatte.

 

Wie erwartet ging das Fest auch ohne Cifer weiter. Und Xell war nicht so stumpf für wie ihn manche vielleicht halten mochten, er bemerkte jeden Blick den Claire im zuwarf und es brauchte nicht viel Hirn um zu erkennen das sie – ernsthaft – an ihm interessiert zu sein schien.  
Xell konnte mit dieser Situation überhaupt nicht umgehen.

Erst dieses Mädel aus der Bibilothek das etwas von ihm wollte - und bevor er sich überlegen konnte etwas mit ihr anzufangen hatte sie scheinbar schon wieder ihr Interesse an ihm verloren und ging nun mit einem anderen SeeD - und jetzt Claire.  
Xell würgte den letzten Bissen hinunter und wollte sich gerade hoch stemmen als sie auf ihn zu kam. „Hi.“  
„Hi.“ Er sah sich ein wenig hilflos um und stellte den Teller einfach auf dem nächsten Tisch ab.  
„Ähm... ich hab mich gefragt ob du vielleicht Lust hättest spazieren zu gehen?“ Sie lächelte versuchsweise, in Richtung Treppen nickend. „Ist so schön draußen. Wir könnten auf den Schulhof gehen.“  
„Yo, klar... wenn du willst.“ Xell seufzte ergeben als sie ebenfalls die Halle verließen.

Der Himmel war tatsächlch immer noch so klar wie vorhin als er mit Edea auf dem Balkon gesprochen hatte. Dennoch schien Claire ihm ein wenig zu viel Aufmerksamkeit zu widmen. Sie sah so lange nach oben bis er, was sie vermutlich erwartete, ihrem Blick folgte.  
„Schön nicht wahr?“  
„Mhm“, brummte Xell. Auf irgendeinem Grund fühlte sich sein Körper unangenehm gespannt und es wurde auch nicht besser als Claire wieder seine Hand nahm und ihn mit sich führte.  
Die beiden gingen an dem kleinen Brunnen vorbei der im Dunkeln leise plätscherte und blieben vor der Bühne stehen, auf der das Festkomitee normalerweise seine Auftritte abhielt. Jetzt lag sie dunkel und verlassen da und das Banner was noch vom letzten Konzert übrig gelieben war flatterte im Wind. Xell bemerkte die unwirklichen Schatten die die Kulisse gegen die Wand warf.

Claire grinste. „Dein Händedruck ist verdammt kräftig..“  
Klar er machte ja auch Kampfsport... Einen Augenblick später merkte Xell erst das auch seine Hand sich krampfhaft um die des Mädchens geschlossen hatte.  
„Was? Oh..“ Schon wieder rot um die Nase lies er lockerer. „Sorry.  
Sie musterte ihn. „Warum bist du so angespannt? Mach ich dir etwa angst?“  
„Quatsch!“ Er schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „ 'S is nur...“  
Ja was? Er hatte keine Ahnung.  
„Ich bin 'n bisschen nervös“, schloss er. Viel zu spät fiel ihm ein das diese Eigenschafft wohl zu den Dingen zählte die Mädchen 'süß' fanden.  
Tatsächlich musterte ihn eingehend. Ihre Brüste zeichneten sich gegen die eng anliegende Uniform ab und Claire kam auch noch auf die grandiose Idee näher an ihn heranzutreten, das er sie spüren konnte...  
Sein Gesicht brannte. Verdammte Scheiße! Was war los mit ihm?? Irvine hätte in dieser Situation vermutlich gehechelt wie ein läufiger Köter... aber alles was er spürte war Unbehagen.

„Ich mag dich, Xell....“, drang ihr Wispern an sein Ohr. „Ich hab dich wirklich gern, weißt du..?“  
Es war nicht zu übersehen.  
Xells Augen tasteten umher. Ihr Gesicht war seinem stetig näher gekommen und er gegen das Holz in seinem Rücken gestoßen...da ging ein Ruck durch den Blonden.  
„Äh, mir fällt grad ein das ich noch mit Squall verabredet war. Er wollte mir irgendetwas wichtiges mitteilen. Tut mir echt leid!“ Er machte einen Schritt zurück und löste sich von ihr. Der enttäuschte Gesichtsausdruck gab ihm einen Stich, doch es hielt ihn nicht mehr. Und eiliger als nötig und angebracht gewesen lief er in Richtung Halle zurück... und bog vorher bei den Quartieren ab. Sein Herz raste.

 

Minuten später saß Xell auf seinem Bett und starrte aus dem Fenster. Was für ein Tag...  
Er konnte nicht sagen was nervenaufreibender gewesen war: Der Kampf mit der schwarzen G.F., oder das eben.  
Aber warum hatte er so über reagiert? Eigentlich stand er auf Mädchen. In seinem alten Jahrgang waren ein paar niedlich dabei gewesen, und Claire war alles andere als unattraktiv. Er erinnerte sich gut an das Gefühl ihres Busens an seiner Brust, und an ihre Wärme... Aber bei ihm hatte sich nichts geregt.  
Fuck, war er am ende...?  
Xell entkleidete sich bis auf die Boxershorts und schlüpfte unter die Decke. Besser nicht darüber nachdenken...  
Fast ohne sein Zutun machte sich seine Hand selbstständig und schlüpfte unter den Hosenbund. Das ließ ihm keine Ruhe... Ergeben schloss er die Augen und versuchte sich auf ein paar erotische Bilder zu konzentrieren.   
Frauen im Bikini, glänzende eingeölte Haut die sich in der Sonne räkelte, und.... Cifer??  
Xell riss die Augen auf, als wirklich Cifer sich in seine Gedanken zwängte.  
Er erinnerte sich so lebhaft an jenes Bild unter der Dusche, obwohl er es mit aller Konzentration zu verdrängen versuchte, das es sofort heiße Wellen in seine Lenden schickte. Und diese waren es schließlich, denen er sich ergab.  
Er brauchte keine 2 Minuten.  
Schwer atmend tastete Xell neben sich in der Schublade nach Papier. Das durfte doch verdammt nicht wahr sein!  
Er warf das zusammengeknüllte, klebrige, Papier in die Ecke und ließ sich matt zurück sinken.  
Sein erster Sorge war beseitigt: Sein Körper funktioniert wie er sollte. Dafür tat sich Xell nun ein ganz anderes Problem auf und eine noch erschreckendere Erkenntnis:  
Er stand allem Anschein nach auf Cifer.


	5. Der Übergriff

Am nächsten Tag wäre Xell am liebsten auf seinem Zimmer geblieben. Cifer war der letzte den er heute sehen wollte. Bestimmt würde er in dessen Gesellschaft knallrot werden und sich entweder einen gehässigen Kommentar darüber anhören müssen oder noch schlimmer: Cifer würde sich über die Ursache erkundigen...  
Aber was tat ein Hyperaktiver in einem 12 m² Raum wenn er nicht gerade schlief... Genau, er kleidete sich an und entschloss sich dann doch, frühstücken zu gehen.

Frühstück konnte man es eigentlich nicht mehr nennen.. es ging auf Mittag zu. Aber gestern war wohl niemand früher als er ins Bett gekommen und die Stimmung im Garden war entspannt.

Xell kam gerade gähnend aus dem Gang zu den Quartieren und streckte sich, da entdeckte er Rinoa und Cifer an der Bank vor der großen Wasserfontäne.  
Cifer hatte sich vor dem Mädchen aufgebaut und schien auf sie einzureden.  
Stirnrunzelnd schlenderte Xell auf die beiden zu, horchend worum es ging. Wenn möglich, wollte er sich nicht einmischen... allerdings gefiel ihm Cifers Ausdruck ganz und gar nicht.

„Armer Cifer...“ Rinoa neigte den Kopf und versuchte ein Lächeln aber Cifer wischte ihre Worte mit einer harschen Geste davon. „Fresse! Warum bekomm' ich das immer von dir zu hören?“  
„Naja, es war sicher nicht leicht für dich. Seit damals... ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht. Ich dachte sie hätten dich exekutiert. Ich war wirklich traurig...“  
Cifer zischte abfällig. „So traurig das du dich gleich an Squall gehängt hast? Billiges Flittchen...“

„Hey!“ Xell hatte genug gehört. Die letzten Meter joggte er auf die beiden zu und baute sich neben Cifer auf, was nicht einfach war, da der andere ihn um gute 20 Zentimeter überragte.  
„Was soll das hier?“

Cifer hob die Schultern. „Wüsste nicht was dich das angeht, Dincht.“ Er musterte den Faustkämpfer mit verengten Augen, ein Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen. „Ich werd doch wohl noch mit meiner Ex-Freundin reden dürfen?“  
Xell ärgerte sich prompt über die steigende Wärme in seinen Wangen, aber er verschob den Gedanken und sah stattdessen zu Rinoa. „Darf er?“

Die junge Hexe wechselte das Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Ach ja, schon... Aber ich glaub' Cifer wollte sowieso gerade gehen.“ Sie lächelte zuckersüß. „Stimmts?“

Cifers Blick richtete sich von Xell auf sie und seine Augen waren nur noch zwei glimmende Schlitze. „Egal ob Squall Cid in den Hintern gekrochen ist... und wenn er der nächste Präsident von Esthar wird, er bleibt ein Versager. Vermutlich passt ihr doch ganz gut zusammen.“

Damit wandte er sich ab und stampfte davon und Xells entspannte sich erst, als der wehende Mantel um die Ecke verschwunden war.  
Er schütteltelte den Kopf. „Was denkt der sich eigentlich? Am besten erzählst du das Squall, dann bekommt er ne Strafe aufgebrummt.“  
Rinoa lächelte. „Ich glaub das ist nicht nötig. Danke Xell.“

Der Blonde zuckte die Schultern. Die beiden setzen sich in Richtung Mensa in Bewegung.  
„Ich dacht' nur damit der nicht nochmal auf die Idee kommt....“  
„Cifer ist einfach ein schlechter Verlierer. Das war er schon immer“, erklärte Rinoa. „Egal ob er einen Kampf verliert – oder eine Frau – oder sonst was... und bei Squall ist es besonders schlimm.“  
Sie lächelte schon wieder, aber irgendwie konnte Xell die Freude nicht so recht teilen.

In der Mensa setzten sie sich an den Tisch zu den anderen und Cifer war fürs erstes nicht weiter Gesprächsthema.

\--------------------

Nach dem Essen verstreuten sich die Freunde und Xell joggte in Richtung Trainingshalle. Irgendwo musste er seine überschüssige Energie loswerden.  
Schon im Vorraum hörte er Kampfgetümmel, das Brüllen eines Archeodinos und das Geräusch von Stahl das gegen Schuppen schlug und Fleisch schlitzte.

Er betrat die Halle und blieb abrupt stehen. Es war Cifer der das Vieh im Alleingang abfertigte. Nach der Art wie Cifer seine Gunblade schwang, war Xell froh das sich seine Wut nicht in der Art auf Rinoa entladen hatte. Scheinbar wusste auch Cifer sich zurück zu halten.  
Xell ging in die Hocke und sah dem ungleichen Kampf interessiert zu.  
Seine Augen klebten, ohne das er es gemerkt hätte, auf Cifer und folgten jedem Muskelspiel. Der andere machte eine verdammt gute Figur ohne Mantel... halt, was dachte er denn da?!

Xell schnaubte und richtete sich auf. Cifer nahm kaum von ihm Notiz als er an ihm vorbei zu den Trainingsgeräten ging.  
Xell begann wie immer mit 3 Durchgängen am Sandsack. Er als ihm der Schweiß über die Stirn lief und seine Gelenkte pochten fing er den weit ausschwingenden Sack auf und ging zu Sit-Ups über.

Cifer hatte den Dino in der Zeit erledigt und heilte seine leichten Wunden mit Magie. Er ging hinüber zu dem Kadaver des Monsters, das sich schon aufzulösen begann und klaubte den Dinoknochen vom Boden auf.  
Er warf ihn zu seinen Sachen und seinem Mantel auf einen Haufen. Dann sah er auf und beobachtete Xell eine Weile. Ein Bein auf einem Felsen abgestützt grinste er. „Nicht schlecht, Hasenfuß. Bin beeindruckt...“

Xell wurde davon so aus dem Konzept gebracht das er, irgendwo bei 52, aus dem Takt kam. War das gerade ein Kompliment gewesen? Von Cifer??  
Xell verrenkte sich fast den Hals um zu dem anderen hinüber zu sehen und folgte ihm mit den Augen als er sich ebenfalls an dem Sandsack versuchte.

Cifers Tanktop war durchgeschwitzt und er roch das der andere wohl schon länger beim Training zu Gange war. Aber es störte Xell nicht... im Gegenteil hatte der Geruch etwas das ihm gefiel.  
Xell biss sich auf die Lippe. Verdammt schon wieder.  
Warum konnte Cifer kein Mädchen, oder wenigstens ein Freund sein. Das würde die Sache nicht so verdammt schwer machen...  
Ob man mit Cifer befreundet sein konnte? Fujin und Raijin hatte es schließlich auch geschafft... irgendwie.  
Cifer war schließlich so alt wie sie, und nun auch ein SeeD des Balamb Garden.. und er hatte sich geändert, daran bestand für Xell nach Cifers letzter Äußerung kein Zweifel mehr.

Xell ging zu Liegestüzen über und überlegte angestrengt wie er an Cifer herantreten konnte.. ohne ihm auf die Nerven zu gehen, ohne rot zu werden, ohne das falsche zu sagen, ohne bedürftig zu wirken, ohne... die Liste ließ sich beliebfortsetzen.  
Xell hievte sich mit einem Keuchen das 20. mal hoch. Vielleicht einfach nochmal ein Gespräch anfangen. Über was ganz belangloses....  
Er hörte auf und rollte sich auf den Rücken, für einen Moment seine Glieder entspannend. Da fiel ein Schatten über ihn.

Cifer musterte ihn mit kuriosem Blick, soweit Xell das über Kopf beurteilen konnte.  
„Schon lustig... Im Vergleich zu damals. Du hast immer nur geheult, noch mehr als Selphie und bist mir damit verdammt auf den Piss gegangen.“ Er grinste flüchtig.  
Xell drehte sich um und richtete sich in eine sitzende Position auf. „Was? Du meinst... damals im Waisenhaus?“  
In Cifers Blick flackerte es kurz, dann nickte er langsam. „Jo, 'Mama' hat mir alles erzählt. Ihr wusstet es wohl alle schon...“

Er richtete sich auf und wandte Xell den Rücken zu. „Dann hab ich damals also unserer Mutter beschützt, die ihr killen wolltet... was für ein Scheiße.“ Seine Schultern zuckten wie zu einem stummen Lachen. „Die Kramers haben uns doch alle verarscht... Artemisia hin oder her.“  
Cifer trat zu seinen Sachen und streifte sich den Mantel über.

Xell folgte ihm mit dem Blick, schweigend. Doch bei seinem letzten Satz bildete sich eine steile Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen und der Faustkämpfer stand auf. „Quatsch. Die beiden haben das getan was sie für richtig hielten. Genauso wie wir. Und du doch auch...“ Scheinbar war Cifer im Kern doch noch der alte... mehr als Xell gedacht und gehofft hatte.

Cifer musterte ihn eine Weile stumm. „Stimmt. Und es hätte auch nicht das geringste geändert. Wer mir in die Quere kommt ist mein Feind, egal ob ich mit ihm damals zusammen in die Windeln geschissen hab oder sonst was.“  
Durch Xell ging ein Beben und seine Fäuste ballten sich. Cifer war so ein Arschloch...

Er hatte seine Gunblade geschultert und sah Xells Erregung amüsiert entgegen. „Ich bin im Garden so lange ich denken kann. Genauso wie Squall. Uns wollte niemand. Anders als bei dir, Quistis und den anderen. Ihr wurdet alle in wohlbehütete Pflegefamilien gestopft.“  
Er vollführte eine schwungvolle Bewegung mit der Waffe. „Aber ich bin dankbar. So bin ich stark geworden. Man kommt auch alleine zurecht.“ Ohne Xell die Chance einer Antwortet zu geben wandte er sich ab und ging in Richtung Ausgang.

Xell blieb einen Moment, so perplex von Cifers ungewöhnlicher Rede, stehen, dann zog sich sein Gesicht zu und er lief Cifer hinterher. „Hey!“  
Im Gang stellte er den anderen. Aufgebracht funkelte er ihm entgegen. „Genau den Scheiß hat Squall auch gedacht. Und jetzt hat er Freunde und eine Freundin und scheint doch glücklich zu sein. Niemand kann allein leben!“ Cifer deutete ein Schulterzucken an. „Squall ist ein Versager, er ist schwach geworden -“

Er konnte den Satz nicht mehr zu Ende führen, denn Xells Faust traf ihn hart im Gesicht. Stockend hielt Cifer sich die Wange und spuckte Blut aus. Dann bohrte sich sein Blick in Xells, der ihm immer noch grimmig entgegen starrte.  
Dann, genauso schnell wie Xell eben auf ihn zugeschossen war, war Cifer bei dem anderen, packte ihn am Kragen des schwarzen Hemdes und drängte ihn gegen die Wand.  
Xell konnte die Hitze spüren die von dem Größeren ausging, sein Atem an seinem Ohr.

Dann lagen Cifers Lippen auf seinen und Xell riss die Augen auf.

Das war sein aller erster Kuss. Und ausgerechnet Cifer teilten den Moment mit ihm. Er erstarrte und prompt schlugen ihre Zähne leicht aneinander als Xell unbeholfen den Mund öffnete. Sofort schoss ihm peinliche Röte in die Wangen.  
Doch Cifer grinste nur in den Kuss hinein und drängte sich näher an ihn, halb die Augen schließend.

Xell hätte nie gedacht das das Berühren zweier Lippenpaare die Beine so zittrig machen konnte. Es war doch nur ein verdammtes Stückchen Haut... aber es war so verdammt weich...  
Xell spürte Cifers tastende Zunge die sich einen Weg in seinen Mund bahnte und darüber das leicht raue kratzen an einer Stelle wo Cifer sich nicht gründlich genug an diesem Morgen rasiert hatte.  
Er schmeckte den leicht metallischen Geschmack von Blut, in Cifers Mundwinkel und Xell roch Cifer Aftershave. Herb und würzig ohne zu penetrant zu sein. Es war angenehm.... männlich.  
Es passte zu Cifer, zu seinem Bild von Cifer.

Xells Welt driftete dahin, alles verschwamm vor seiner Sicht. Er fühlte eine leichte Hitze in der Hüftgegend und riss die Augen auf, Cifer von sich stoßend. „Was zum... shit!“  
Er widerstand dem Zwang auf die leichte Ausbeulung in seiner Hose zu starren... das war auch nicht nötig, er fühlte wozu Cifer in gebracht hatte.  
Xells Gesicht wurde noch eine Spur dunkler. Er hoffte inständig, das Cifer es für Zorn halten würde....

„Schmeckst gut, Hasenfuß.“ Cifer leckte sich über die Lippen. Wenn auf ihn der Kuss die selben Auswirkungen hatte, scherte er sich nicht im geringsten darum. „Bist du jetzt zufrieden?“  
Er grinste flüchtig. „Kleine Schwuchtel...“

Und damit verschwand er und Xell konnte ihn nicht aufhalten auch wenn er es gewollt hätte. Seine Beine waren noch immer viel zu weich und sein Gesicht brannt.. diesmal wirklich vor Wut.  
Erst 10 Minuten später gelang es Xell, sich hochzustemmen und in sein Zimmer zu taumeln.

\--------------------------

 

Xell nahm den Laptop und schloss ihn an den Strom an. Das Ding war zwar veraltet, aber das war ihm egal.. Besser als jetzt in die Bibliothek zu gehen und Leute um sich zu haben. Seinen Job musste er trotzdem machen.  
Seufzend betrat er den Chat und sah das nur ein einziger Schüler anwesend war und dessen Status war auf 'Idle' gestellt. Toll, warum hing der ausgerechnet in seinem Nachhilferaum ab?

Xell langte neben sich und suchte unter dem Bett nach der Schachtel Kekse die er vor einer Ewigkeit darunter gekickt hatte.  
Er steckte sich einen davon in den Mund und spähte wieder auf den Monitor, als ein weiterer Schüler den Raum betrat. Nummer 87.  
Er zögerte kurz, klickte dann aber doch auf dessen Nick und schrieb in das aufploppende Fenster:

'Hi, wie geht’s?'

'Hi', kam es zurück. 'Ganz gut, und selber?'

'Naja.... Sag mal hast du die SeeD Prüfung diesmal bestanden?'

'Jop, war ne Überraschung aber jetzt krieg ich hoffentlich endlich mal 'nen Job. Ohne Kohle läuft echt nix.'

Xell nickte, natürlich ohne das der andere es sehen konnte.

'Gratz. Und was läuft sonst so?'

'Was soll laufen. Der Garden nervt rum... die Trepe brummt mir eine unsinnige Arbeit nach der nächsten auf und mit den... Mädels hier geht auch nichts... Sag mal hast du eigentlich ne Freundin?'

Xell wurde vor dem Laptop rot.

'Ne.. eigentlich nicht, du?'

„Nö, Weiber halt.'

Xell schloss daraus endgültig, das es sich bei seinem Gegenüber um einen Jungen handeln musste. Dessen nächste Zeile ließ ihn aufseufzen.

'Hattest du da nicht ne Kleine auf der Feier? Sah so aus...'

'Ne, die kenn ich eigentlich gar nicht.. die kam einfach so an...'

'Verstehe'

..................

Eine Weile schrieb keiner von ihnen etwas, dann nahm Xell sich ein Herz, oder besser: Er konnte nicht anders, und erzählte dem anderen von dem Vorfall. Allerdings ließ er Cifers Namen heraus.  
Xell war noch nie gut darin gewesen Dinge für sich zu behalten. Schon gar nicht wenn sie ihn derart belasteten.

'Dein erster Kuss, was?', fragte Schülernummer 87.

'Naja, ich glaub er mag mich eigentlich gar nicht...'

'Warum hat er dich dann geküsst'

'Kein Plan... fand er wohl witzig...'

'Hm...'

'Und du?'

'Ich was?'

'Hast schon mal..?'

Eine Weile kam keine Reaktion...

'Naja es gibt jemanden den ich ganz gern mag, aber er ist leider ziemlich stumpf...'

Xell zog die eine Augenbraue hoch. Er? Na wenigstens ging es dem anderen ähnlich...

Die beiden redeten noch eine Weile, aber Nummer 87 gab nach einer Weile nur noch ausweichende bis letztlich genervte Auskünfte und schließlich verabschiedete er sich mit den Worte er müsse noch etwas erledigen.

 

Xell klappte den Laptop zusammen und schob ihn in die Schublade seines Schränkchens zurück.  
Dann lehnte er sich auf dem Bett zurück und schloss die Augen.  
Eigentlich hatter nur ein wenig nachdenke wollen, döste dann aber für unbestimmte Zeit ein.

Xell wurde von Schüssen aufgeschreckt.  
Sofort war er hellwach. Dem Schuss folgten Schrei und im nächsten Moment war im Garden die Hölle los.  
Xell stürmte zur Tür und riss sie auf. Haarscharf schlugen neben seinem Kopf Kugeln in die Wand.

„Was... scheiße!“ Er ging in Deckung und spähte nach dem Schützen. Am Ende des Ganges sah er Schüler panisch umher rennen und Männer in schwarzen Uniformen die wahllos in die Menge feuerten. Der Mann der auf Xell geschossen hatte war in die große Rundhalle zurückgekehrt und der Blonde folgte..

Da ertönte die Sprechansage:  
„ACHUNG! Ein Notfall. Unbekannte Personen sind in den Garden eingedrungen. Sie sind schwarz gekleidet und bewaffnet. Höchste Alarmstufe! Die Unterstufe soll sich in ihren Klassenräumen verbarrikadieren. Verriegelt das Tor und alle anderen Ausgänge! SeeDs und alle anderen die Kämpfen können – schützt den Garden! Der Rest kümmert sich um die Verwundeten.“

Xell knirschte mit den Zähnen und stürme auf einen Kerl zu, der eben einem kleinen Jungen nachstellt. Schnell hatte er ihn zu Boden geschlagen und gab dem Unterstufler einen Wink sich irgendwo zu verstecken.  
Gehetzt sah er sich um. Wie hatten diese Typen in den Garden eindringen können?!

„Xell!“ Selphie kam durch das Getümmel auf ihn zugelaufen. „Alles ookay? Auf einmal waren die Kerle überall. Squall glaubt das sie sich gestern beim Fest Zutritt verschafft haaaben.“  
„Sie meint, sie haben sich als Gäste ausgegeben“, schloss Irvine der hinter dem braunhaarigen Mädchen aufgetaucht war.  
„Es sind nicht viele, aber sie – verdammt!“ Er stieß Selphie bei Seite und richtete seine Waffe auf einen der Männer, der rasend schnell auf sie angelegt hatte.  
Aber Irvine war schneller. „Wir müssen hier weg!“

Sie drei eilten zur Vorderseite des Raumes und langten gerade dort an, als der Lift seine Tür öffnete und Rinoa und Quistis heraustraten. „Hier seit ihr! Befehl von Squall: Wir sollen uns in 2 Gruppen aufteilen und das Gelände systematisch von zwei Seiten nach diesen schwarzen SeeDs absuchen.“

„Schwarze SeeDs??“ Xell trat vor aber niemand schenkte ihm Beachtung. „Squall ist oben und leitet die Verteidigung... ich glaube er wird sich auch um die Klassenräume kümmern.“  
Quistis sah sich um. „Wo ist Cifer?“  
Xell überlegte gerade ob er den anderen erzählen sollte wo er ihn das letzte mal gesehen hatte, da hörten sie Fluchen.

„Die sind mal ziemlich schnell!! Wo kommen die mal so plötzlich alle her?“

„Frage unwichtig.“

Fujin und Raijin standen Rücken an Rücken und hielten 3 der schwarzen Gestalten in Schach. Von Cifer war keine Spur.  
Die Freunde zögerten nicht und eilten den beiden zu Hilfe.  
Mit ein paar gezielten Fausthieben, Gewehrkugeln und Selphies Meteor-Zauber lagen die Feinde bald am Boden.

Fujin verneigte sich dankbar, wurde aber nur von Quistis angefahren. „Wo ist Cifer?“  
Raijin wedelte mit der Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum.  
„Wir haben mal keine Ahnung wo er ist. Cifer geht mal am liebsten alleine trainieren und seit dem ist er mal verschwunden.“  
Fujin nickte, der früheren Ausbilderin einen kühlen Blick schenkend. „Aufenthaltsort unbekannt.“

Quistis nickte seufzend und ihre Stimme wurde eine Spur freundlicher. „Gut... könnt ihr beiden euch mit um die Absicherung des Tores kümmern? Niemand darf hinaus oder hinein.“  
Fujin und Raijin nickten, salutierten und zogen ab.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?“ fragte Xell, die Beine verschränkend.  
„Wir tun was Squall gesagt hat. Irvine, Selphie ihr kommt mir mir – Xell, Rinoa, ihr sucht Cifer. Als SeeD dieses Gardens hat er ihn mit zu verteidigen.“

Keine Sekunde später war Quistis Trüppchen verschwunden. Xell wunderte es immer wieder wie aus der ruhigen, zurückhaltenden Quistis ein strikter Befehlshaber wurde, wenn es drauf ankam.  
Er zuckte die Achseln. „Sollen wir in entgegengesetzte Richtung gehen?“  
„Würde ich sagen.“ Rinoa spähte umher. „Aber vorsichtig, diese Typen sind ziemlich hinterlistig.“

Xell verdrehte die Augen. Rinoa klang schon wieder als wäre das hier nur ein Spiel...  
Er lief voran, die Schwarzhaarige dicht hinter ihm.  
„Was macht Squall genau?“  
„Ich weiß nicht, ich glaub er ist mit den anderen SeeDs oben im 2. Stock... Als Schulsprecher muss er die Verteidigung leiten. Hoffentlich sind nicht auch Feinde im Untergeschoss...“

Als sie am Gang zum Parkplatz ankamen und hörten die beiden von weiter innen Schüsse.

Die paar Autos die auf dem Platz standen waren schon reichlich ramponiert, von Kugeln durchsiebt und von Feuerzauber geschwärzt.  
Cifer hielt sich hartnäckig hinter einem der Fahrzeuge geduckt und zielt, wenn sich ihm die Möglichkeit bot, mit seiner Gunblade auf die schwarzen Schatten auf der anderen Seite des Raumes.

Xell und Rinoa liefen geduckt zu ihm und suchten ebenfalls hinter dem verbeulten Automobil Deckung. Es war nicht zu schätzen wie viele Feinde sich dort drüben aufhielten, da es kaum hell genug war überhaupt etwas zu erkennen, seit die Decklampe von einer verwirrten Kugel getroffen worden war.  
„Hat ja lange genug gedauert.“ Cifer musterte die beiden flüchtig. „Warum hat Squall ausgerechnet euch beide hergeschickt?“  
Rinoa schüttelte den Kopf. „Hat er nicht, wir haben uns aufgeteilt. Und Quistis hat -“  
„Euch zu meiner Rettung gesandt. Rührend.“ Cifer verzog den Mund und gab wieder einen Schuss ab.

Xell presste die Lippen zusammen. Die Wut kochte wieder in ihm hoch doch er zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben.  
„Wie viele sind es?“, fragte er stattdessen mit gedämpfter Stimme. Von Cifer kam nur ein Achselzucken. „Woher soll ich das wissen. Ich weiß nur das die Schweine mich schon ne verdammt Weile hier festhalten.“  
Xell ließ sich auf seinen Hintern fallen und lehnte sich gegen das Auto. Er mochte keine Distanzwaffen... verdammt unfair dagegen als Nahkämpfer anzutreten. Er konnte sich dem Feind so ja nicht einmal nähern...

Cifer wog in der Zeit ab wie viel Munition ihm – und seinen Gegner - wohl noch blieb. Rinoa wippte leicht auf den Fußspitzen auf und ab. „Was können wir tun – außer warten?“  
Cifer bedachte sie mit kuriosem Blick. „Wie wärs wenn du vor äufst und ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf dich ziehst, damit ich und der Hasenfuß sie uns schnappen können.“  
Rinoa zog einen Schmollmund. „Du warst auch schon mal freundlicher zu mir.“  
„Kann sein....“ Er sah sie nicht einmal an.

Xell wurde immer unruhiger. Sie konnten hier nicht einfach so hocken bis alles vorbei war.  
Alle drei zermarterten sich das Hirn, bis Cifer die Waffe senkte und sich wieder zu den beiden wandte. „Rinoa, hast du Protes-Zauber?“  
„Hm? Ja hab ich“, gab das Mädchen zurück. Cifer nickte abwesend...“Gut, pass auf, wirf den auf mich und ich lenk die Typen ab, während ihr rüberschleicht und sie euch holt.“  
„Was?!“   
„Klappe, Hasenfuß. Oder willst du etwa den Helden spielen?“ Leicht grinsend gab Cifer Rinoa einen Wink. Diese konzentrierte sich und eine Sekunde später bildete sich eine Hülle aus bläulichem Licht um Cifer, die in der Dunkelheit aufstrahlte und kurz darauf wieder verblasste.

„Okay... los!“ Cifer stand auf und machte ein paar Schritte neben den Wagen, Dauerfeuer auf die gegenüberliegende Seite abgebend.  
Xell und Rinoa liefen auf der anderen Seite des Wagend geduckt, nah an der Wand entlang, zu den gegenüberliegenden Autos.  
Längst hatten die schwarzen SeeDs das Feuer erwidert und der Raum schwirrte vor Kugeln.  
Sie hören das Geräusch als unzählige davon gegen den Schild aus Magie prallten und zu Boden fielen... dann hatten Sie den Feind erreicht und griffen ihn aus dem Hinterhalt an.  
Es waren drei.  
Den ersten Schlug Xell hart zu Boden, dem zweiten wurde Rinoas Eisga-Zauber zum Verhängnis, doch bevor sich sich um den dritten kümmern konnte, erlosch der Protes-Zauber.

Sie hörten nur noch Cifers gedämpftes Aufkeuchen, dann trat Xell das Gewehr des Gegner aus seinen Händen und schlug auch ihn K.O.  
Der Mann war kaum in die Knie gesackt und zu Boden gegangen, als Rinoa aufsprang und zu dem verletzen Cifer hinüber gerannt war.

Die Kugel hatte seine rechte Schulter getroffen und sie glatt durschschlagen.

„Cifer!“ Rinoa beugte sich über ihn und packte seinen Schultern. Da war auch Xell heran und besah sich die Wunde. „Scheiße.“  
Cifer grinste zu ihnen hoch, er hatte sich gegen den Wagen gelehnt und hielt sich die Brust. „Was denn? Ihr seht aus als würdet ihr gleich losheu-“ Seinen Worte gingen in einem Husten über und er schloss kurz die Augen. „Fuck. Deine Zauber haben auch schon mal länger gehalten...“

Xells Augen hefteten sich auf Rinoa, diese las leichte Panik darin. „Kannst du nicht irgendwas tun?“  
Das Mädchen biss sich auf die Lippe. „Ich hab nur Vitra, das hilft nur bei Fleischwunden. Wenn er aber innere Verletzungen...“  
„Scheiße!“ Xell schlug neben sie gegen den Wagen, wodurch das ganze Gefährt bedenklich wackelte. „Lass den Mist, Hasenfuß“, keuchte Cifer, seine Stimme nur noch leise.  
Rinoa stand auf. „Ich geh Hilfe holen. Pass auf ihn auf – bitte!“

Das musste sie Xell nicht zweimal sagen... Sobald das Mädchen davon geeilt war, in Richtung Krankenstation, warf Xell einen Blick zu den Männer auf der anderen Seite, doch die rühten sich nicht. Einen zerknirschten Blick auf Cifer werfend eilte Xell zu den Männern und durchsuchte ihre Taschen. Tatsächlich fand er eine Hi-Potion und hielt sie dem anderen an die Lippen. Widerstrebend schluckte Cifer, und hustete wieder. Natürlich half das nicht viel.  
Das Blut hatte Cifers Hemd durchnässt und schlug schon bis zum Mantel durch. Der weiße Stoff färbte sich dunkelrot.

Xell hätte sich gerne die Wunde angesehen aber er hatte von Krankenpflege noch weniger Ahnung als von Zaubern und befürchtete es am Ende nur schlimmer zu machen.

Konnte er denn wirklich gar nichts tun?

Unruhig ging er auf der Stelle auf und ab, immer wieder einen Blick in Richtung Gang werfend. Wenn nur nicht noch mehr Feinde auftauchten...  
Ein leises Stöhnen ließ ihn wieder zu Cifer blicken. Der andere war verdammt blass und und Xell meinte die rote Lache wäre noch größer geworden. Er presste die Lippen aufeinander. Cifer hatte schon zu viel Blut verloren... ein Wunder das er überhaupt noch bei Bewusstsein war. Schweigend ging er neben ihm in die Hocke und studierte das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht.

Cifer durfte nicht einschlafen. Das war das einzige was er tun konnte, ihn bei Bewusstsein zu halten. „Hey, stirb nicht!“ Er rüttelte leicht an Cifers Schulter, worauf dieser noch mehr den Mund verzog. „Pack mich nicht an.. verdammt.... ich sterb schon nich'...“  
Xells Gesicht zog sich zu. Gut, er hatte bloß helfen wollen... Er ließ sich neben Cifer gegen den Wagen rutschen und starrte in die Dunkelheit, auf die schweren Atemzüge neben sich lauschend.

Als diese leiser wurde musste Xell doch wieder in Cifers Gesicht sehen, und dieses war mit einem mal so entspannt.... zu entspannt.  
„Hey!“ Xell packte ihn wieder, Cifers Protest hin oder her, und schüttelte den schlaffen Körper. Aber der andere reagierte nicht. Panik stieg ihn Xell hoch. Wo blieb Rinoa nur so lange??  
„Cifer! Hey, wach auf du Arsch! Cifer!“ Es half nichts. Seine Gedanken rasten, und waren nicht mit dabei als er den anderen weiter beschimpfte. Irgendwann ebbten seine Worte ab und die Panik wurde zu einem dumpfen Gefühl der Betäubung.  
Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor....

Xell starrte wieder vor sich ins Leere, aber aufhören zu reden, das konnte er nicht.  
„Erinnert du dich wieder an unsere Zeit im Waisenhaus...? Mama hat immer gesagt das du mich nicht soviel ärgern sollst. Und Squall.. aber Squall hat das nicht so gestört. Der ließ sich einfach nicht ärgern... Ich glaub Irvine wollte damals schon was von Selphie, jedenfalls ist er ihr immer nachgelaufen.... Hab ich wirklich mehr geheult als sie? Scheiße...“

Er rieb sich den Nacken. „Ich... war glücklich als die Familie Dincht mich abholen kam... aber ich war auch traurig weil ich so lange mit euch zusammen war. Ich hab alle vermisst... naja so lange bis ich dann regelmäßig G.F.s benutzt hab....“  
Xell legte den Kopf in den Nacken und starrte an die ebenfalls dunkle Decke. Hatte er Cifer auch vermisst? Vermutlich nicht, schließlich hatte er ihn immer nur wie Dreck behandelt.

Als Cifer leise neben ihm antwortete, wurde Xell bewusst das er die Gedanken ausgesprochen hatte.  
„Weißt du was... ich mochte dich. Eigentlich mag ich dich immer noch.... Xell.“ Er hustete wieder. Und Xell starrte weiter an die Decke. Zum Glück konnte Cifer in der Dunkelheit sein Gesicht nicht sehen. Nur das Lächeln war in seiner Stimme zu hören. „Gut, das du noch lebst.“

 

Er konnte später nicht sagen wie lang sie noch schweigend nebeneinander gesessen hatten, aber irgendwann tauchten endlich Rinoa, Squall, Quistis und Dr. Kadowaky auf. Letztere schob sich zu dem verwundeten durch und Xell wusste das jetzt alles gut werden würde.  
Die Worte Squalls das die Feinde vertrieben und der Garden wieder sicher war, hörte er nur am Rande...


	6. Das "erste Mal"

Cifer verbrachte fast eine Woche in der Krankenstation. Gegen Ende wurde sein Gemurre über Langeweile intensiver, als das über Schmerzen, bis er damit Dr. Kadowaky so sehr an den Nerven zerrte, dass sie beschloss ihn zu entlassen.

Die Narbe die von dem Einschussloch über blieb zeigte er stolz Fujin und Raijin und nannte sie seine 'Erinnerung an die Rettung von Rinoa und dem Hasenfuß'.  
Xell war es egal wie oft Cifer ihn damit aufzog. Seit jenem Tag wo er neben dem anderen gewacht hatte und dieser ihn das erste mal bei seinem Vornamen genannt hatte, war Xells Interesse geweckt. Er wusste nun sicher das es da eine Seite gab die Cifer verbarg.. vermutlich schon seit Kindheit.

Ständig drängte er Cifer er möge doch etwas von sich erzählen bis dieser ihn fragte, ob er jetzt, nach Squall, an der Reihe wäre, die Person zu sein, an deren Sohlen Xell klebte.  
„Geh mir nicht auf die nerven, Dincht!“

Wie ihn das anpisste... Xell war fast genauso schlimm wie Rinoa. Die hatte auch erst versucht ihn analysieren und dann umzukrempeln und bei Squall hatte sie das ja auch ganz gut geschafft.  
Er bereute schon so das er auf dem Parkplatz nicht einfach die Klappe gehalten hatte. Scheinbar was es dem anderen zu Kopf gestiegen... das hatte man davon wenn man einmal freundlich war.

Beim Essen fragt Squall ob er sich nun Cifer als neuen Freund ausgesucht hatte und Xell wurde wieder rot. Seine Bemühungen waren den andern nicht entgangen..  
Enthusiastisch versuchte Xell seinen Freunden 10 Minuten lang zu erklärt, das man mit Cifer sehr wohl befreundet sein konnte, ohne zu merken das die Worte des Braunhaarigen doch nur leicht neckend gemeint gewesen waren...

„Maaaan, du hast wohl echt einen Narren an Cifer gefressen, was?“ Selphie legte den Kopf schief und Xell fuhr aus seinen Erzählungen hoch. „Was? Aber ich hab doch nur gesagt...“  
„Das er eigentlich ein netter Kerl ist, es nur nicht zeigen kann und wir Verständnis haben sollen.“ Quistis seufzte. „Ernsthaft. Ein fünftes Mal müssen wir es wirklich nicht hören.“

Xell wurde noch röter und ließ sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl zurückfallen.  
Die Freunde schüttelten den Kopf, sie fanden nicht das Cifer sich, auch gegenüber Xell, anders benahm als vorher.

\---------------------

Xell hatte noch ein anderes Problem. Es stand eines abends vor seiner Tür und fragte ob sie nicht einmal zusammen essen gehen wollten. Claire hatte er ganz vergessen. Seit der Feier hatte er sie nicht wieder gesehen.  
Sie schlug ihm das einzige Restaurant was es in Balamb gab vor und verabredete sich mit ihm um 20 Uhr.  
Und Xell ging natürlich hin... er war viel zu sehr Kavalier als das er ein Mädchen versetzt hätte. Eine aufdringliche Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf hämmerte ihm zwar ein das das eine verdammte Scheißidee war und er ihnen beiden damit keinen Gefallen tat, aber Xell schenkte ihr keine Beachtung.

Irvines anzügliches Pfeifen ignorierend machte er sich am Abend mit seinem T-Board unter dem Arm aus dem Garden auf. Es war angenehm lau für einen Herbstabend und Xell genoss den Wind in seinem Haar als er auf seinem Board die Straße Richtung Balamb entlang sauste.

Hoffentlich sah sie niemand. Ein Nachbar oder sonst jemand, der Xell aus der Nachbarschaft kannte, sonst würde seine Mutter ganz schnell Wind von seiner vermeintlichen Freundin bekommen..

\-----------------

Das Schild über der Bar baumelte leicht im Abendwind. 'Zum Balamb Fisch' verkündete die Aufschrift und darunter war ein Fischkreatur im Sprung abgebildet die wohl eben solchen darstellen sollte.  
Xell kannte den Laden gut. Seine Mutter ging mit ihm immer am Anfang und am Ende der Ferien hier essen. Es war ein kleines, aber gemütliches Restaurant mit Holzbänken und Tauen und Fischernetzen an den Wänden.

Claire wartete schon auf ihn. Sie warf Xell einen verwirrten Blick zu als dieser in Zivil vor ihr stand, ihm war nicht einmal eingefallen sich etwas schickeres anzuziehen, doch er übersah ihren Blick...  
„Nabend, wartest du schon lange?“ Er lehnte das T-Board vom einen in den anderen Arm und sah sich nach einer Stelle um wo er es anschließen konnte.  
„Naja ein wenig..“ Claire lächelte leicht. „Schön das du noch gekommen bist.“

„Klar.“ Xell schlug sich gegen die Brust. „Wenn ich's versprech, komm ich auch... warte eben!“ Er lief zu der Nebenseite des Gebäudes und schloss sein Board dort an einer Abflussrinne fest.  
Wenigstens fiel ihm ein, Claire die Tür aufzuhalten, was diese etwas besänftigte.

„Schön nicht?“  
„Oh jaa...“ Claire ließ den Blick schweifen und machte in paar Schritte in den Raum.  
Kaum wurden sie von dem beleibten Wirt entdeckt, kam er schon auf sie zu und wies ihnen einen Tisch am Fenster, von wo man einen herrlichen Blick auf das nachtschwarze Meer hatte.

Xell angelte nach der Speisekarte und nickte zu seiner Begleitung. „Such dir aus was du willst.“  
Das hieß wohl das er sie einladen musste...  
Als das Mädchen in die Karte vertieft war, warf Xell einen raschen Blick in seine Börse und zählte durch... hoffentlich reichte sein Geld aus.

Als der Wirt an ihren Tisch kam um die Bestellungen aufzunehmen, zwinkerten seinen amüsiert glitzernden Augen Xell zu, aber dieser versuchte es zu übersehen.  
„Ein Rotbarschfilet bitte, und äh...“  
„Einmal den gemischten Teller bitte“, meinte Claire zuckersüß und reichte dem Wirt die Karten.  
Der Mann nickte und kam einen Augenblick später mit zwei Gläsern Wein wieder.  
„Gehts aufs Haus“, meinte er unnötiger Weise und Xell wippte unter dem Tisch unruhig mit dem Fuß.  
Die Zeit bis das Essen kam war eine Qual, man konnte ja nichts weiter tun als sich anzustarren.. oder ein Gespräch beginnen, wie Claire es versuchte.

„Sag mal, du wohnst doch hier in Balamb oder?“

„Yo, zwei Straßen weiter... bei meiner Mutter. Allerdings nur in den Ferien.“

Claire nickte. „Hast du's gut. Ich komm aus Deling City und muss immer ein ganzes Stück fahren wenn ich meine Eltern besuchen will.“

„Oha, ihnen ist doch nichts passiert, damals bei der Mission?“ Xell fuhr sich durchs Haar und schlug die Beine übereinander, was seinen Fuß allerdings nicht davon abhielt, stetig weiter auf und ab zu wippen.

„Nein, nein.“ Claire kicherte. „Sie sind ok. Ihr habt die Monster ja vorher fertig gemacht.“

„Cifer wars.“

„Was?“

„Naja, er hat das Vieh gekillt.“

„.. Ach so.“  
Sie lächelte.  
„Du bist aber auch verdammt stark, ich hab's gesehn.“

Xell wurde rot.  
„Ich bin mit 13 in den Garden gekommen. Hab aber schon vorher trainiert. Mein Großvater war Soldat und mein Vorbild, weißt du? Er...“

So fiel Xell ohne es zu merken in eine ausschweifende Erzählung verfallen und Claire hörte ihm zu ohne zu unterbrechen. Sie kicherte ein paar mal über seine Stimme, die in der Erregung eine Oktave höher rutschte, und über seine wild gestikulierenden Hände.  
Ein amüsiertes Glitzern lag in ihren Augen, froh, endlich das Eis gebrochen zu haben.

Xell wurde erst vom Wirt unterbrochen als dieser mit 2 Tabletts heran balanciert kam.  
„Soo... lasst es euch schmecken!“

Der Anblick des fein hergerichteten Fisches erinnert Xell das er wahnsinnigen Hunger hatte. Claire hatte ihr Weinglas halb erhoben, in Erwartung das ihre Begleitung es ebenso für einen Toast tun würde, aber Xell hatte sich schon das Besteck gegriffen und ein Stück Filet auf seine Gabel gespießt.  
Schweigend senkte Claire das Glas wieder, bevor sie daran nippte und es auf den Tisch zurück stellte, die Augen nieder geschlagen.  
Xell sah kauend zu ihr hinüber. „Keinen Hunger?“ Er schluckte. „Probiers. Es schmeckt echt geil!“  
Er schenkte ihr ein Grinsen.  
Claire seufzte unhörbar und nahm ebenfalls das Besteck zur Hand.

Während des gesamten Essens war kein Gespräch mehr mit Xell anzufangen, denn er schlang – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes – wie ein Tier und war lange vor Claire mit seinem Gericht fertig.  
Mit einem Schluck Wein spülte er den letzten Bissen hinunter und lehnte sich zurück.  
Claire aß stumm und als Xell fertig war wagte sie einen erneuten Versuch, das für sie unangenehme Schweigen überbrückend.  
„Na.. du hattest wohl Hunger, was?“

Der Blonde wurde sich erst jetzt bewusst das er sich schon wieder in eine peinliche Situation gebracht hatte als Claire so offensichtlich darauf anspielte. „S-sorry... lass dir ruhig Zeit.“

„Das werde ich auch tun“, meinte Claire trocken.  
Unbehaglich beobachtete Xell sie beim essen, bis das Mädchen die Gabel bei Seite legte. Ihr Teller war nicht einmal zur Hälfte geleert.  
„Kein' Hunger mehr? -“  
„Xell“, fuhr sie ihm dazwischen. „Hattest du eigentlich Lust mit mir essen zu gehen? Ich meine ganz ehrlich....“  
Das Mädchen sah auf die Tischplatte hinab. Ihre Finger spielten ein wenig mit der kunstvoll gefalteten Servierte.

„Höh?“ Wieder färbten Xells Wangen sich. „Natürlich, sonst wär ich doch nicht...“  
„Ok... ... sag mal diese Nummer 87 von der du auf der Feier gesprochen hast, mit der du dich öfter unterhältst....“  
Sie hob den Blick und fixierte Xell Augen. Dieser sank ein wenig in seinen Sitz hinab. Warum mussten Mädchen immer so gucken? Bei Selphie hieß dieser Blick für Gewöhnlich nichts Gutes. Da hatte er ihn öfters in Gegenwart Irvines gesehen, wenn der mal wieder einem anderen Mädchen nachgesehen hatte, und... moment.  
Xell richtete sich wieder auf.  
Mit einem mal wurde ihm klar wie blöde die ganze Situation war. Und es war offensichtlich worauf Claire hinaus wollte.

„Ist diese Nummer 87 zufällig ein Mädchen?“, bohrte sie weiter.

„Nein“, gab Xell ehrlich zur Antwort. „Ich glaub' nicht.“

Claire nickte fahrig, als hätte man ihre gerade jeglichen den Boden für weitere Worte gezogen.

„Claire.. du hast gesagt das du mich magst“, begann Xell stockend. „Na ja, das Problem ist.... Weißt du es gibt da auch jemanden den ich mag...“  
Sie sah ihn als als hätte er gerade erzählt das das Essen verdorben gewesen war.  
„Äh... aha? Jemand den ich kenne?“  
Der Blonde nickte nach kurzem Zögern.

Claire seufzte auf und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Vermutlich wurde ihr in diesem Moment bewusst wie dumm die ganze Situation war und das es ein Fehler gewesen war den Blonden einzuladen. „Ok, wer ist sie?“

Xell schluckte. „Kein Mädchen...“, kam es leise.  
Claire starrte ihn an als hätte er ihr jetzt auch noch den Wein über die Bluse gekippt.

„Moment... du stehst auf einen Kerl. Trotzdem tanzt du mit mir und gehst dann auch noch mit mir essen??“  
Ihre Stimme gewann auf unangenehme Weise an Lautstärke, zusammen mit wachsendem Unglauben und Xell warf einen unbehaglichen Blick zur Theke rüber wo der Wirt immer noch an dem selben Glas herumpolierte wie noch vor 10 Minuten.

„Hey, es tut mir leid, ich dachte du freust dich -“

„Xell Dincht.“ Claire war ruckartig aufgestanden und griff nach ihrer Handtasche. „Du bist echt der größte Vollidiot den Balamb Garden hat.“  
Sie wandte sich kopfschüttelnd ab und rauschte aus dem Raum.

Zurück blieb ein zerknirschter Xell der von einem amüsierten Wirt die Rechnung präsentiert bekam. „Pech Junge, du musst noch viel lernen.“ Er machte aus seiner Schadenfreude kaum einen Hehl.

Genervt schlug der Blonde mit der Faust auf den Tisch und schüttete seine Börse neben der Rechnung aus. Er nuschelte ein „Stimmt so“ und folgte Claire.  
Damit war der Abend wohl gelaufen...

Draußen war keine Spur von dem Mädchen mehr zu sehen und niedergeschlagen tappte Xell zur Seitengasse wo er sein T-Board zurückgelassen hatte und machte sich auf den Rückweg zum Garden.

Als er das Tor passierte war die Sonne schon komplett am Horizont versunken und er beschloss sich nach einer Dusche direkt ins Bett zu hauen.

\-------------------------

Xell betrat die Herrentoilette. Seine Haare waren noch feucht und hingen ihm in Ermangelung des gewohnten Haargels in die Stirn.  
Im Türrahmen lief er beinah in Cifer hinein, der die Einrichtung gerade verlassen wollte.

Der Größere stutzte und musterte den anderen, bevor sich bei ihm das gewohnte Grinsen einstellte.  
„Ach schon wieder da? Dachte du hattest 'nen Date mit dieser Kleinen vom Ball.“

„Geht dich nen Scheißdreck an, oder?“  
Xell schob sich an ihm vorbei, doch Cifer folgte ihm wieder nach drinnen.

Genervt starrte er vor sich an die Wand, den amüsiert gaffenden Cifer ignorierend, der sich neben den Pissoirs an die Wand gelehnt hatte.  
„Und? Wie wars?“

Xell seufzte. „Nicht besonders... hat rumgenervt.“  
Er spülte und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Cifer hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Du magst sie nicht? Wieso gehst du dann mit ihr aus?“

Xell zuckte die Achseln. „Frag mich was leichteres, man.“ Er hatte nicht die geringste Lust sich mit Cifer über sein verpatztes erstes Date zu unterhalten. Soweit man es überhaupt als solches bezeichnen konnte...

„Tz, und das nachdem ich dir gesagt hab das ich dich mag“, höhnte Cifer, das undeutbare Glimmen in den Augen seines Gegenübers ignorierend. „Nicht gedacht das du mir fremd gehst.“

Xell ballte die Hand zur Faust. „Verarsch mich nicht!“  
Er wollte sich an dem anderen vorbei schieben, doch Cifer hatte ihm den Weg versperrt. Also beschränkte er sich stattdessen darauf in dessen Gesicht zu sehen, mit dem Grinsen welches er am liebsten schon wieder mit seiner Faust davon gewischt hätte.  
„Mir scheiß egal wenn du mich wegen was anderem aufziehst. Aber nich wenns um meine Gefühle geht, du Bastard.“

Cifer musterte ihn. Der spöttische Ausdruck war noch da, aber leichter Unglauben mischte sich bei Xells Worten darunter. „Was?“

„Yo, du hast gesagt du magst mich. Tja.. ich mag dich auch...“  
Ok, wenn der andere es unbedingt so haben wollte. Irgendwann musste es sowieso heraus...

Cifer sah ihn weiterhin an, blinzelte, dann fing er an zu glucksen und bog sich einen Augenblick später vor Lachen. Der Laut verursachte einen unangenehm Widerhall in dem gefließten Raum und es klang nicht sehr humorvoll.  
„Scheiße das war doch nicht ernst gemeint! Denkst du ehrlich, das....“

Xells Gesicht wurde knallrot aber der Ausdruck darauf blieb ernst.  
„Ich hab an dich gedacht als ich mir einen runtergeholt hab“, meinte er trocken.  
Wie erwartete ließ Cifer das in seinem Ausbruch abrupt innehalten.

Xell starrte zu Boden. Jetzt hielt der andere endlich mal das Maul, vielleicht die Gelegenheit zu sagen was Sache war. „Ich meins ernst. Ich steh auf dich....“  
Scheiße. Diese Worte hatten Mühe gekostet, aber Xell konnte sich ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Und als er dann aufsah, und Cifer immer noch nichts sagte, zögerte er nur einen kurzen Moment an den anderen heran zu treten und sich zu einem Kuss hinauf zu beugen.

Zu seiner nicht wirklich Überraschung erwiderte Cifer den Kuss.  
Xell grinste in sich hinein. Es war genauso wie er gedacht hatte. Und irgendwie war er erleichtert.. war sich fast sicher das der andere jetzt endlich verstanden hatte, was er meinte.

Womit er allerdings nicht gerechnet hatte war Cifers steigende Impulsivität die aus dem nichts zu kommen schien.  
Schnell wurde Cifers Kuss fordernder. Die Augen verengt biss er sich an Xells Unterlippe fest und schlang den Arm um dessen Hüfte. Ein Schaudern durchlief den Blonden als die Hand sich dort unter sein Hemd wühlte. Er stöhnte leicht auf und Cifer presste ihn überraschend gegen die Wand. Schwer in seinen Mund und gegen seinen Hals keuchend.  
Cifer war genauso stürmisch wie er ihn vom Schlachtfeld kannte und es gefiel Xell... Auch seine Hände tasteten nun über Cifer und schlüpften unter den Mantel, strichen über den Rücken bis hoch zum Hals und wieder hinab wo sich sich in den festen Hintern krallten.

Cifer stöhnte auf. Das war zu viel. Fast schon brutal riss er Xell von der Wand zurück und zog ihn mit in eine der Kabinen. Xell bekam nur am Rande mit wie er mit einer Hand hinter sich abschloss weil die andere nun ganz auf seiner Brust lag und mit festen Druck dort streichelte. Doch das genügte ihm nicht lange. Ungeduldig zog er Xell das Hemd über den Kopf und warf es einfach fort bevor er das selbe mit seinem Mantel tat.  
Xell sog scharf die Luft ein als er sich wieder gegen die Wand gepresst fühlte, aber es erregte ihn nur noch mehr. Eine kleine, leise Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf blieb jedoch. Er vertraute Cifer nicht genug um sich vollkommen fallen zu lassen. Dessen plötzlicher Ausbruch zeigte auch nicht mehr sonderlich viel Selbstkontrolle.  
Cifer fuhr mit seinen Lippen über Xells Brust und zeichnete heiße feuchte Spuren. Als er bei einer der Brustwarzen ankam krallten sich Xells Finger in das kurze, ebenfalls blonde Haar und er atmete schwer.  
Cifer ließ von seiner Brust ab nur um sich im selben Augenblick noch enger an ihn zu schmiegen und eines seiner Beine zwischen die des anderen zu schieben. Dabei stieß er gegen einen empfindlichen Punkt und ließ Xell wieder aufstöhnen. Cifer sah an ihm hinab und verhakte mit einem Grinsen die Finger im Hosenbund seines Gegenübers. „Sieht verdammt eng aus.“

„Shit“, zischte Xell und griff nach Cifers Nacken um ihn wieder in einen wilden Kuss zu ziehen. Währenddessen nestelte, oder besser: riss Cifer an dem Gürtel herum und schaffte es schließlich ihn zu öffnen. Bevor Xell merkte was er da tat hatte ihn Cifer schon der Hose entledigt und betrachtete was sich ihm dort bot. Xell wurde nicht rot, nicht röter als er es ohnehin schon war, aber aus einem anderen Grund. Ohne Cifer diesen Anblick lange zu gönnen griff auch er nach dessen Gürtel und fummelte daran herum. Schnell war das Stück Leder geöffnet und als er den Stoff hinabzog sah er das es Cifer nicht besser erging als ihm.

Beim hinabziehen streifte Xell den empfindlichen Punkte zwischen Cifers Beinen und wurde mit einem rauen Aufstöhnen belohnt.  
Cifers Augen hefteten sich auf Xell, die pure Gier stand darin geschrieben und es schien fast als wolle er den anderen verschlingen als sich ihre Lippen wieder trafen.

Weiter hatte Xell nicht gedacht....  
Als Cifer sich wieder an ihn drängte und ihm bedeutete sich herum zu drehen setzten auf einmal Xells Gehirnaktivitäten wieder ein. Waren sie im Stande zu....?  
Er hätte nie geglaubt sein erstes Mal auf der Toilette des Gardens zu erleben. Noch dazu mit einem Mann, noch dazu mit Cifer.  
Xell wollte den Gedanken zuende denken, aber Cifer hatte sich in seiner Schulter verbissen, eine Hand in seinen Hintern gekrallt. Die andere... war dabei zwei Finger in ihn zu schieben.  
Xell keuchte auf und verspannte sich prompte. Fast panisch warf er einen Blick über die Schulter zurück.

„Was... wart' mal! Ich hab noch nie...!“ Cifer ließ von seiner Schulter ab und erwiderte seinen Blick. Der Ausdruck darinnen schickte einen Schauer über Xells Nacken.  
„Es ist mir eine Ehre der erste zu sein der dich vögelt, Hasenfuß“, raunte Cifer und schenkte ihm tatsächlich so etwas wie ein Lächeln. Leider driftete es wieder in ein halbes Grinsen ab und schickte den Schauer von Xells Nacken weiter seinen Rücken hinunter.  
Das war nicht wirklich das, war er hatte hören wollte aber er kam nicht mehr dazu, noch etwas zu erwidern denn Cifers Finger tasteten sich vor und das raubte Xell den Atem. Es war so verdammt ungewohnt und auch unangenehm.

Xell atmete tief durch und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Nach einer Weile gewöhnte er sich tatsächlich ein wenig daran. Aber Cifer gewährte ihm keine Gnade.  
Sobald es für Xell fast angenehm zu werden schien, zog er die Finger zurück und begann sich mit Speichel selbst zu befeuchten.

Xell schloss die Augen. In seinem Kopf war nichts mehr, nur noch der Augenblick, das Gefühl als Cifer sich an ihn drängte, in ihn und der Schmerz durch seinen Körper schoss. Ihm entkam ein Laut den Cifer sogleich mit seinen Lippen erstickte. Die herunter gelassene Hose fühlte sich wie eine Fessel um seine Beine an die es ihm unmöglich machte, zu fliehen.

Seine Hände ballten sich an der Kabinenwand zu Fäusten und er legte den Kopf seitlich um genug Luft zum Atmen zu bekommen. Cifer keuchte gegen sein Ohr und Xell fühlte wie sich seine Finger grob in seine Hüften gruben während er sich weiter in ihn drängte.

Vor Xells Augen tanzen Sterne.  
Immer noch tat es verdammt weh, auch wenn langsam noch ein anderes Gefühl hinzu kam das Xell gefiel.. manchmal wenn Cifer eine gewisse Stelle in ihm streifte. Es war allerdings nicht stark genug über Schmerz und Anspannung zu überwiegen.  
„Fuck“, stieß er hervor und versuchtet seinen zittrigen Beinen nicht nachzugeben. Zum Glück hielt ihn Cifer immer noch, als er in langsame Stöße verfiel. Xell atmete schwer und lehnte seine erhitze Stirn gegen die Wand.  
Auch wenn es alles andere als angenehm war und auf keinen Fall so wie Xell es sich vorgestellt hatte, mochte er es doch, Cifer so nah zu sein. Auch wenn er diese Nähe mit Schmerzen bezahlen musste.

„Scheiße.. du fühlst dich gut an“, raunte Cifer heiser und ließ seine Stöße sogleich heftiger werden. Xell konnte nicht antworten. Er hatte zwar den Mund geöffnet, aber nur, um überhaupt noch irgendwie Luft zu bekommen. Cifers Hitze hüllte ihn ein. Der ganze Rhythmus in den er bald, ob bewusst oder nicht mit verfiel, macht ihn wahnsinnig. Es ging alles so schnell... fiel zu schnell für seinen Geschmack. Das hatte er nicht gewollt...

Dann verließen Xell doch die Kräfte und er stützt sich auf der geschlossen Toilette ab. Das war ein verdammter Fehler... denn so gelang es Cifer noch weiter in ihn zu stoßen.  
Er tobte sich aus.  
In seinen Bewegungen war keine Spur mehr von Zurückhaltung zu finden und Xell hoffte irgendwann nur noch das es endlich vorbei sein würde. Er biss die Zähne zusammen.

Das erste mal war nie sonderlich toll, hatte er gehört... aber das hier....  
Dann, endlich, war Cifer soweit. Mit einem heiseren Stöhnen kam er und zog sich aus Xell zurück, der ein Stück auf der Toilette zusammensacke.

Immer noch schwer atmend sah er zu Cifer zurück und zu wie dieser sich die Hose wieder hochzog und ihm zu grinste. Nein, so hatte er sich sein erstes mal wirklich nicht vorgestellt... verdammt.

„Hast recht, es ist wirklich nicht übel dich zu mögen“ grinste Cifer.  
Er griff nach seinem Mantel und warf ihn sich über den Arm bevor er sich erneut bückte und Xell sein Hemd zuwarf. Zähneknirschend fing dieser es nachdem er sich ebenfalls unten herum wieder angekleidet hatte. Aber er schwieg.  
Cifer schien es nicht zu interessieren, das er der einzige war der seinen Spaß gehabt hatte.  
Wenigstens wartete er noch so lange bis Xell fertig war mit anziehen bevor er die Tür der Kabine öffnete und hinaustrat.  
Xell blieb noch eine ganze Weile auf dem Klodecke sitzen und starrte ins Leere. Seine Faust ballte sich und schlug mit einem Krachen neben sich gegen die Wand. „Scheiße!“  
Dieses Arschloch... das hatte er nicht gewollte. SO hatte er das nicht gewollt.... verdammt.

\--------------------------------------------

2 Tage verstrichen in denen Xell Cifer wieder aus dem Weg ging. Die Enttäuschung brannte noch viel zu tief. Hatte er sich wirklich eingebildet der andere würde das selbe für ihn empfinden?  
Cifer hatte ihn nur verletzt, wie er es mit jedem tat der ihm zu nahe kam. Er hätte es wissen müssen.

Xell hätte am liebsten mit jemandem darüber geredet aber seine Freunde würden ihn wohl nicht ernst nehmen. Was hätte er auch erzählen sollen? Das Cifer ihn vergewaltigt hatte?  
Eigentlich war er doch derjenige gewesen der angefangen hatte. Selber schuld... Trotzdem hätte Cifer als Antwort nicht gleich über ihn herfallen müssen...

Xell verbrachte noch mehr Zeit als sonst in der Trainingshalle und ließ erst dann von dem Sandsack ab, als der letzte Schlag durch die stabile Hülle drang und Sand in einem feinen Rinnsal zu Boden fiel. Er keuchte, wischte sich den Schweiß mit dem Unterarm von der Stirn und verließ die Halle...

Gegen seine Wut half das gut. Jedoch nicht gegen Xells Enttäuschung. Er musst mit jemandem reden. Wenn schon nicht mit Cifer oder seinen Freunden... wer blieb ihm da noch?

So war es eher ein Versuch als Xell sich in den Chat einloggte, noch nicht halb entschieden ob er sich wirklich seinen neuen Chatpartner anvertrauen sollte. Der würde wenigstens nicht wissen um wen es sich handelte.  
Zu seiner großen Überraschung und Enttäuschung war Nr. 87 nicht online. Wo er sonst ausnahmslos jedes mal sicher den anderen auffand, blieb Xell dieses mal alleine im Raum.  
Scheiße.   
Seufzend klappte er den Laptop zusammen und verließ das Zimmer. Dann musste er es eben weiter mit Ablenkung versuchen.

\-----------------------------------

Irvine willigte sofort ein, eine Runde mit ihm zu spielen. Xell war immer ein willkommenes 'Opfer'.  
Der Schütze hatte es diesmal noch einfacher als sonst. Xell war kaum bei der Sache weil es ihm nicht gelingen wollte sich zu konzentrieren. Trotzdem spielten sie bis zum frühen Abend.

„Hey, dein Wurf“, erinnerte ihn Irvine zum wiederholten Mal und nickte auf die unangerührten Würfel.  
„Was looos?“ fragte Selphie und musterte Xell von der Seite. Wie immer verfolgte sie das Spiel zwischen den beiden. „Son Gesicht passt gar nicht zu Xe~ll. Lach doch mal!“

„Lach doch selber“, murmelte der Blonde missgelaunt und griff energisch nach den Würfeln.  
Xell würfelte und zog lustlos. Irvine musterte ihn unter der Krempe seines Hutes hervor. „Ist was mit der Kleinen? Oder haste dich etwa mit Cifer verkracht? Seid wohl doch nicht so beste Freunde, was?“  
„Schnauze, Alter.“ Xell warf ihm die Würfel hin. „Cifer ist ein verfluchter Bastard, und daran hat sich nichts geändert.“  
Der andere zuckte die Schultern und tauschte einen stummen Blick mit seiner Freundin.

Nach einer Weile gesellte sich Rinoa zu ihnen und erinnerte sie, das bald Weihnachtsferien waren und fragte was sie denn zusammen losmachen wollten. Die Stimmung von Irvine und Selphie vermochte sie damit zu heben, nur Xell spielte immer noch geistesabwesend mit einer Spielfigur in der Hand herum und starrte vor sich hin.  
„Ro~deln! Fahren wir doch zum Trabia Garden. Da in der Gegend liegt immer soviel Schnee und ich kann ein paar Freunde besuchen!“ Rinoa lachte Selphie zu und nickte.  
„Hört sich gut an“, meinte auch Irvine. Er wollte gerade seinen Figur ziehen, da kam Quistis zu ihnen, mit einem Bogen Papier in der Hand.

„Guckt euch das mal an. Das wurde heute morgen bei Squall abgegeben.“ Sie gab das Blatt an Irvine weiter, der nur einen kurzen Blick darauf war und es dann kopfschüttelnd an Rinoa weitergab. Diese starrte etwas länger darauf und reichte es dann wortlos Xell.  
Dieser musste den Absatz zweimal lesen um ihn zu begreifen.

„Hier mit wird die Versetzung von Balamb nach Galbadia Garden beantrag. Betreffend Schüler Nummer. 87. Cifer Almasy.“

Xell starrte auf das Blatt, seine Gedanken schwirrten in wahnwitzigem Tempo.  
Schülernummer 87.  
87...

Er hörte den Wortwechsel seiner Freunde wie von weit entfernt. Ebenso Quistis' Stimme die nur gedämpft zu ihm durchdrang.

„Cifer verlässt den Garden.“


	7. Abschied

„Xell? Hey!“ Die drei starrten ihrem Freund verwundert nach. Dieser war aufgesprungen, kaum das die Nachricht völlig durch sein Bewusstsein gesickert war, und stürmte aus der Mensa. So Gehetzt und energievoll hatten die anderen ihn lange nicht mehr gesehn. Gerade weil Xell einen Moment zuvor noch Squall ernsthaft Konkurenz gemacht hätte.

Den Zettel hatte er mitgenommen und ein paar Mädchen am Eingang der Mensa fast umgerannt. Fluchend folgten ihm die Blicke, doch Xell kümmerte sich nicht darum. Fast wie von selbst trugen ihn seine Füße in Richtung Quartiere, bis er vor Cifers Zimmer stehen blieb.  
Er nahm sich nur ein paar Sekunden zum Verschnaufen, bevor sich seine Erregtheit in einem energischen Klopfen spiegelte.  
Von innen war leises Fluchen zu hören und Sachen die bei Seite geschoben wurden, dann öffnete sich die Tür einen Spalt und Cifer blinzelte Xell entgegen. Verwundert, aber nicht wirklich überrascht.  
„Was willsten du hier, Hasenfuß? Hab zu tun...“ Er wollte die Tür schon wieder schließen, da rammte Xell entschieden seinen Fuß dazwischen und hielt den Zettel auf Cifers Augenhöhe dem anderen entgegen.

Cifer stockte einen Moment, bevor er die Tür ganz öffnete. „... Komm rein.“  
Xell schob sich wortlos an ihm vorbei und sah sich in dem kleinen Zimmer um.  
Cifer hatte schon gepackt.  
Zwischen Schrank und dem nun leeren Regal stapelten sich Umzugskisten. Auf den obersten hatte Cifer seine Tasche geschmissen und Hyperion lehnte seitlich gegen den Stapel.

Cifer folgte Xells Blick. „Ich wechsel zum Galbadia Garden. Liegt mir mehr und hat besseres Berufsaussichten...“ Er musterte Xell von der Seite und, als dieser nicht reagierte, setzte er sich aufs Bett.  
„Also, bist du gekommen um mir ne dämlich Abschiedsszene zu machen?“ Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, seinen Stimme nahm einen leicht genervten Klang an. „Go ahead. Das ist genau das was ich jetzt brauche.“  
Xell löste sich endlich aus seiner Starre und er fuhr herum. „Du bist Nummer 87?! Du.... warum?“  
Sein Blick heftete sich an Cifer und er erwartete das der andere sich lustig machen würde, oder zumindest den Unwissenden spielen.  
Stattdessen senkte sich Cifers Blick zu Boden.

„Du hast es also endlich gerafft? Hast ja lange genug gebraucht, Hasenfuß.“  
Xell ballte die Hand zur Faust und zerknüllte dabei das Blatt. „Verarscht mich nicht. Wusstest du nicht, das ich das war, mit dem du da die ganze Zeit geredet hast, hä?!“  
Sein Blick brannte sich auf Cifer, zwang diesen zum hochsehen. Und das Grinsen was dieser schon wieder trug war das letzte was Xell in diesem Moment ertragen konnte.  
„Doch, ich wusste es die ganze Zeit...“  
Cifers Stimme klang leise und einen unerträglich langen Moment stand Schweigen zwischen ihnen.  
Dann trat Xell mit hängendem Kopf zum Bett und setzte sich neben den anderen. Seine Wut war mit einem mal verraucht.

„Du bist'n verdammtes Arschloch...“

„Kann sein.“ Cifer gluckste.

„Macht dir das Spaß?“

„Muss ich darauf antworten?“

Xell sah zu Boden. „.... Wann fährst du?“

„Morgen Vormittag.“

„Mhm.“ Xell fragte sich, ob es überhaupt einen Unterschied machte, das sie auf diese Weise miteinander gechattet hatten. Cifer war immer noch Cifer, war immer noch der selbe und es spielte vermutlich keine Rolle wie er sich gab wenn man ihm nicht persönlich gegenüber stand.  
Wahrscheinlich war es das beste wenn er die ganze Sache einfach vergas. Wenn er Cifer nicht mehr jeden Tag im Garden sehen würd, würde sich das ohnehin geben.   
Vermutlich hatten die anderen recht und er hatte in den anderen nur etwas hineininterpretiert was er gerne so gehabt hätte....verdammtes Arschloch.

„Man, du solltest echt aufhören Monologe zu führen wenn du nachdenkst, Hasenfuß.“ Cifer gab einen belustigten Laut von sich. „Du laberst eh zuviel.“  
Xell sah verwundert auf und sah Cifer ihm entgegen Grinsen, aber es war ein freundliches Grinsen soweit er das beurteilen konnte.

„Das letztens war wohl nicht das was du dir erhofft hast, zwischen uns, was?“  
Xell wurde rot und Cifer lachte. „Oh man... gut das du nicht zu deinem tollen Chatfreund gelaufen bist und dich über den beschissenes erstes Mal ausgeheult hast. Ich hätte mir die Kante gegeben.“

Xell funkelte Cifer an. „Halt die Klappe, ich -“  
Weiter kam er nicht denn Cifer hatte sich vorgebeugt und ihm die Lippen mit den eigenen verschlossen.  
Xell wollte zurückfahren. Ganz sicher ließ er Cifer ihn nicht nochmal so verletzen, doch da hatte dieser den Kuss schon gelöst und war mit den Lippen zu seinem Ohr weitergewandert. „Es war im übrigen nicht nur dein erstes Mal...“

Xell wollte den Kopf wenden und Cifer ansehen doch dieser zog ihn plötzlich an sich und er konnte es abstreiten oder nicht, aber die Umarmung fühlte sich gut an.  
„Ci -“  
„Zweite Chance, ok?“

Xell wusste nicht was er dazu sagen sollte.  
In Cifers Geste lag etwas entschuldigendes, obwohl er es nicht aussprach... das wäre wohl auch zuviel verlangt gewesen.  
Xell grinste flüchtig. „Fein.“  
Und mit dem Triumph, Cifer auch einmal überrascht zu haben, stieß er diesen zurück und pinnte ihn unter sich auf dem Bett fest. Eine erhobene Augenbraue war sein Lohn, bevor Xell sich zu einem Kuss hinunterbeugte.  
Cifer ging bereitwillig darauf ein, und trat sich die Stiefel von den Füßen. Mit einem dumpfen Laut fielen sie vor dem Bett auf den Boden. Xell tat es ihm gleich, bevor die beiden in einem verknäulten Haufen wieder auf dem Bett landeten.  
Xell schloss die Augen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, als Cifer an ihm herabrutschte und eine Spur aus Küssen vom Hals, über das Schlüßelbein, bis hin zu seiner Brust zog.  
Entfernt wühlten diese Berührungen unangenehme Erinnerungen in Xell auf, doch er spürte das es diesmal anders war.  
Cifer war erregt, nicht gierig, eilig, doch nicht vom eigenen Verlangen überwältigt und an vorderster Stelle spürte er das von dem anderen keine Bedrohung ausging, sondern er fühlte sich geborgen.  
Davon ermutigt ließ auch er seine Hände mit festem Druck über Cifers Körper wandern.

Bald hatten sie sich der Oberteile entledigt und als Cifer ihn wieder an sich zog und ihre warmen Körper sich berührte keuchte Xell genüßlich auf. Genau das hatte er gewollt... den anderen einfach nur so nah bei sich.  
Er grinste Cifer an und legte ebenfalls die Arme um ihn. Und das Grinsen hielt an als er nun seinerseits Cifers Oberkörper mit Küssen bedeckte. Verspielt glitt seine Zunge über die festen Brustmuskeln und er schmeckte den leicht salzigen, herben Geschmack, von Cifers Duft eingehüllt.  
Er schob sich über den anderen, stützte sich mit einem Arm neben dessen Kopf ab und machte sich mit der anderen Hand an Cifers Gürtel zu schaffen, während sie sich wieder innig küssten.  
Cifer stöhnte leise und schob die Hände so weit es ging unter Xells Gürtel und Hosenbund und kralle sie in den festen Hintern.  
Xell leckte über Cifers Lippen und schnappte danach, bevor seine Hand endlich eine Lücke fand, als der Gürtel geöffnet war und in Cifers Schritt glitt. Das kehlige Aufstöhnen klang in seinen Ohren und löste ihren Kuss. „Das reicht, jetzt bin ich dran.“  
Xell wollte protestieren doch da hatten Cifers geschickte Hände schon seine Hose geöffnet und streiften sie hinab.  
Ergeben trat er sie ab und beide machten sich daran auch Cifer von seinen lästigen Beinkleidern zu befreien. Xell ließ sich auf den Größeren hinabsinken und erschauderte bei dem innigen Kontakt. Es war wieder so heiß... aber diesmal nicht stickend, sondern ... verdammt geil.  
Seine Gedanken schwirrten und nur noch Cifer hatte darin Platz.  
Nie hätte Xell das gelaubt... an dem Tag als sie ins Direktorzimmer gerufen worden waren und er das erste mal seit so lange Zeit Cifer – damals noch sein verdammter Widersacher – wiedersah.  
Das Bild verschwamm als Cifer die Hand um seine Männlichkeit schloss. Xell jaulte vor Lust auf und biss dem anderen sanft ins Ohrläppchen.  
Das animierte Cifer grinsend, weiterzumachen. Doch er trieb es nicht soweit das Xell ihm jetzt schon nachgab. Seine Hand war geschickt und Xells Körper reagierte genauso schnell wie sonst.

Als Cifer seine Hand zurückzog, streifte ihn Xells anklagender Blick, doch er lächelte verzerrt. Die Lust stand auch dem Kleineren deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
Es brauchte keine Worte als Xell nickte und Cifer sich erhob um zu den Kisten zu treten und in der obersten herum zu wühlen.  
Er kam mit einer kleinen Tube zurück und Xell drehte sich auf den Bauch. Auf einmal raste sein Herz wieder ein stück mehr, doch er wollte Cifer diesmal vertrauen und so legte er die Stirn auf die Unterarme und schloss die Augen.  
Aufmerksam lauschte er Cifers tun, bis er dessen Finger an seinem Hintern spürte und seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit davon angezogen wurde.  
Xell versuchte sich zu entspannen. Und tatsächlich war es diesmal nicht schmerzhaft als Cifer damit in ihn drang. Nein, es war sogar verdammt gut...  
Xell gab einen wohligen Laut von sich und genoß jede von Cifers vorsichten Bewegungen.  
Sein Zeitgefühl, oder das was davon übriggeblieben war, schwand und er dreht den Kopf erst wieder leicht und sah über die Schulter, als die Finger verschwanden.

Cifer sah ihm schon entgegen. „Bereit?“  
„Bevor ichs mir anders überleg..“, nuschelte Xell und schloss die Augen wieder. Für den Moment wurde ihm leicht mulmig, doch mit dem Hilfsmittel ging es diesmal sehr viel einfacher und Cifers Nachsicht tat sein Übriges.

Xell bäumte sich leicht auf und stöhnte als Cifer sich an ihn presste. Auch von ihm kam ein unterdrückter Laut der Lust.  
Xell krallte die Finger ins Laken und drängte sich, sehr zu dessen Erstaunen, Cifer entgegen. Doch diese Einladung nahm er nur zu gerne an...  
Die Hände wieder links und rechts an Xells Hüften verfiel er in langsame Stöße, und genoß wie Xell unter jedem davon aufstöhnte. Der Schweiß gab ihm einen verführerrischen Glanz und Cifer beobachtete fasziniert jedes Spiel der ausgeprägten Rückenmuskulatur Xells. Sein Blick wanderte weiter über die durchtrainierten Arme, die das Laken zerwühlt hatte und sich darin festkrallten und er sog den Anblick in sich auf.  
Die Hitze die ihn umgab ließ Cifer rasch ungestümer werden und er stieß nun mehr unkontrolliert zu. Das Haar klebte in Strähnen an seiner erhitzen Stirn und als er spürte das bald er soweit war, und auch Xells Stöhnen immer rauer geworden war, griff Cifer nach vorne und schloss seine Hand fest um Xells Erregung, sich mit der anderen neben ihm abstützend.

Das war zu viel für Xell.  
Mit einem unterdrückten Aufschrei kam er und sackte halb auf das Laken hinab. Cifer grinste fahrig und legte nochmal alles in seine letzten beiden Stöße, bevor auch er sich in den anderen ergoß und er seiner Lust mit einem Aufkeuchen luftmachte.

Sein Kopf drehte sich und Cifer ließ sich schwer neben Xell auf dem Bett nieder. Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen, den Arm darüber gelegt.  
„Fuck, das war gut“, keuchte Xell und musterte den erschöpften Cifer.  
Dieser grinste. „Willst du noch mal?“ Als keine Antwort kam, nahm er den Arm runter und sah zu Xell rüber.. und das breite Grinsen. Fuck...  
„Vergiss es!“ keuchte Cifer. Scheiß hyperaktives Kind....  
Xell lachte und gab dem anderen eine leichten Tritt. Dieser trat zurück.

„Sag nicht du kannst echt mehrmals hintereinander? Was bist du – ne Frau?“  
Xell grinste. „Manchmal hilft nichts anderes wenn ich nich' schlafen kann.“  
Cifer verdrehte die Augen. Die verdammte Uhr ging schon auf 12 zu und er musste morgen früh raus.  
Er tastete nach der Decke und zog sie über sie beide. Xell wollte schon protestieren, da spürte er wie Cifer an ihm hinabruschte bis er mit dem Kopf bei ihm auf hüfthöhe war.  
Er wollte etwas sagen doch die Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken.

Wenn Cifer das auch noch nie gemacht hatte, war er verdammt gut im improvisieren...  
Xell zuckte jedes mal zusammen wenn Cifers Zunge eine empfindliche Stelle berührte. Und als er dann sein Glied in den Mund nahm setzte sich Xell fast im Bett auf. Shit, das war zu geil...  
Er ließ sich wieder zurück ins Kissen fallen und keuchte in den dunklen Raum. Diesmal kam er sogar noch schneller zum Höhepunkt. Er wollte Cifer noch warnen, doch der wich keinen Zentimeter zurück und schluckte was Xell ihm gab, bevor er sich wieder zu ihm hoch schob.

„Hm, Hot Dog...“

„Ehrlich?“

„Quatsch.“

Cifer tippte dem anderen gegen die Stirn und ließ sich schwer ins Kissen sinken.  
„Schlaf jetzt Hasenfuß, oder ich setz dich vor die Tür.“

„Xell“, kam es einen Augenblick später von neben ihm.

„Hm?“

„Nenn mich nicht immer Hasenfuß, verdammt.“

„Okay, Dincht.“

„Arschloch...“

„Dir auch gut Nacht.“

Xell gab einen missgelaunten Ton von sich, dreht sich ruppig auf die Seite und zog dabei fast die ganze Decke mit sich.  
Cifer lachte und ließ es dabei dabei bewenden. Sein Körper war noch erhitzt genug das er auch mit einer halben Decke für die Nacht zufrieden war.

\-----------------------------

Am nächsten morgen erwachte Xell alleine, unmöglich in und um die Decke geschlungen, quer auf Cifers Bett. Als er registrierte, das es nicht sein Zimmer war in dem er sich befand, war er mit einem Schlag hellwach. Bis die Erinnerungen kamen.  
Er rieb sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und sah sich um. Von Cifer war nichts zu sehen. Auch die Kisten waren weg. Scheiße!  
Xell sprang aus dem Bett und zog sich in Rekordzeit seine Klamotten über. Als er gerade bei der Weste angelangt war entdeckte er einen Zettel neben dem Kopfkissen. Er setzte sich aufs Bett und griff danach.

'Morgen Hasenfuß,

eigentlich wollte ich dich wecken, aber du sahst einfach zu bescheuert aus beim schlafen. Vielleicht sieht man sich bald mal wieder...  
Bis dann, deine geliebte Nummer 87.'

Das war alles. Xell drehte den Zettel ein paar mal aber auch nach dem dritten Mal fand sich keine zusätzliche Notiz oder Adresse auf der Rückseite.  
Enttäuscht ließ er den Zettel sinken, knüllte ihn, dann stand er auf und eilte aus dem Zimmer.

 

„Guten Moooorgen ...... ..... Xell.“ Selphie blinzelte dem Blonden, der ohne ein Wort an ihr vorbeigestürmt war, mit seinem T-Board unter dem Arm, verwirrt nach.  
Die Augen mit der Hand abgeschirmt beobachtet sie ihn bis er durch den Ausgang verschwunden war. Dann zuckte sie die Schulten und schlende pfeiffend Richtung Mensa.

Xell ließ noch in vollem Lauf sein Board fallen und sprang auf. Ein SeeD fluchte ungehalten als er ihn am Tor schnitt, dann hatte er den Garden hinter sich gelassen und raste auf das noch verschlafene Balamb zu. Kein Wunder, es war Sonntag morgen.

Erst am Bahnhof hielt Xell an, verhinderte gerade noch ein Bruchlandung und ließ sein Board einfach stehen, um die Treppen hoch zu hasten.

Gerade als er keuchend das Gleis erreichte schlossen sich die Türen des Zuges und eine Dampfwolke stieg auf als der Zug sich in Bewegung setzte.  
„Scheiße!“ fluchte Xell laut und lief am Gleis entlang, in die Fenster spähend. Er wusste selbst das seine Chancen schlecht standen Cifer überhaupt noch zu entdecken aber es trieb ihn weiter.  
Als der Zug soweit an Xell vorbeigezogen war, das das letzte Abteil mit ihm auf einer Höhe lag überlegte er einen Moment einfach aufzuspringen.

Vermutlich hatte sich sein Körper auch schon dazu gespannt, denn pötzlich schlossen sich ein Paar kräftige, braun gebrannte Arme um seinen Oberkörper.  
„Hey, was?!“  
Xell zappelte und trat reflexhaft aus, bis ihm eine Stimme ins Ohr rief er solle mal ruhig bleiben. Und das es mal zu spät sei.  
Raijin ließ den anderen los als Xell aufhörte sich zu wehren.  
Der Blonde machte einen Schritt zurück und sah aufgebrachten zwischen Raijin und Fujin hin und her. „Was soll das?!“

Raijin machte eine wedelnde Geste. „Cifer ist mal weg. Es hat mal keinen Sinn hinterher zu rennen.“  
„Schnauze!“ Xell ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.  
Es fehlte nicht viel und er wäre auf die Gleise gesprungen und dem Zug doch noch hinterher... Doch Fujin schob sich dazwischen. „Beruhigen.“ Sie nickte auf ihre eigenen Worte und griff in die Innentasche ihrer Jacke. „Nachricht.“  
Sie zog einen Zettel hervor und reichte ihn Xell, der ihn ihr ruppig aus der Hand riss.  
'104' stand drauf.

„Soll das ein Witz sein?“ Xells Hand krampfte sich um den Zettel. Er hatte endgültig die Schnauze voll man Zahlen. Schlimm genug das Cifer es nicht für nötig befunden hatte, sich von ihm zu verabschiedet, oder zu klären ob sie sich überhaupt wiedersehen würden, musste er ihn zum Abschluss auch noch aufziehen?  
„Negativ“, antwortete Fujin.  
„Nein, das ist mal Cifers neue Zimmernummer“, meldete sich Raijin zu Worte.

Xell blinzelte auf den Zettel hinab, dann nickte er endlich und steckte ihn in seine Westentasche. Aber warum? Warum zum Teufel hatte er ihm das nicht schon früher gesagt oder es mit auf den Zettel geschrieben den er auf dem Bett gefunden hatte?

Rajin, der das Gesicht das Blonden studiert hatte, nickte. „Cifer wollte mal sehen ob du kommst. Er meinte sonst hätte er mal keinen Bock gehabt sich in Galbadia von dir nerven zu lassen.“  
Dann lachte er laut auf. „Fast hätten wir den Zettel mal weggeworfen!“

Fujin lächelte Xell verhalten zu. „Langschläfer.“

 

FIN~

**Author's Note:**

> (c) 2007  
> Alle Charakter gehören Square Enix und ich verdiene damit kein Geld
> 
> Ps. Bad weeds grow tall ist übrigens sinngemäß das Sprichwort 'Unkraut vergeht nicht', wers noch net gerafft hat xD glaub den Rest muss ich net erklären...


End file.
